Shattered Glass
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: It wasn't an easy thing to say. And he certainly didn't make it any easier. He seemed so sweet at times, but now she knew that it was all just an act. He didn't care. T for language. No longer a oneshot.
1. Complicated

**A/N: Alright, I told y'all I'd be writing another oneshot! :) I hope y'all like this one!**

Sonny sat on the stool in front of her vanity mirror. Vanity mirror was such a silly term in Sonny's case. She was anything but vain. She wasn't even contemplating her exterior appearance -she was trying to look deeper within herself, attempting to find some answers. It wasn't working.

Sonny was pulled from her state of thought by knock on the door. She took a deep breath as she stood to open it, knowing - and dreading - who it was.

Sonny plastered a fake smile on her face as she opened the door. She was not at all surprised to see the face of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, Chad!" she greeted, her happy façade in place. Chad wasn't falling for it, however. Something in her voice gave away the fact that something was tearing her up inside.

"Sonny, is everything alright?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, totally," she lied unconvincingly. "Everything's great!"

"Then why did you want me to come over here? It's a bit risky – don't you think? – considering nobody knows we're together."

"We're not _together_," Sonny interceded. "You and I are complicated. Which makes this situation even more complicated."

"What situation?" Chad questioned. When Sonny didn't answer, Chad stared deep into her eyes, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "C'mon, you can tell me. It's why you asked me to come over, isn't it?"

"Chad," she pleaded softly, "you have no idea how difficult this is."

"I can't have any idea if you don't tell me what's going on."

Sonny looked down at her feet and Chad noticed a single tear fall from her eye. Chad softly lifted her chin up so her gaze met his.

"Tell me, Sonny," he commanded gently.

Sonny took a deep breath. "Um, I don't really know how to say this. I..."

Sonny paused, but Chad pressed on. "You...?"

"Chad, I'm pregnant."

Chad took a step back, taking in Sonny's words. His hand fell from her face. His mind couldn't put together sentences. He didn't know what to say. But he said something. And he didn't even realize until after he saw Sonny's face what exactly it was that had tumbled from his mouth.

"Get rid of it."

Sonny's hand protectively flew to her stomach. Her heart felt like shattered glass. "Chad, I can't do that!" she cried.

More words fell from his mouth. "Fine, keep it. Whatever. But don't expect me to have anything to do with it. And you better not tell anyone it's mine. I'm not going to let you ruin me like that."

It didn't take a second thought before Sonny's palm connected with Chad's cheek. She didn't regret it either.

"You asshole," Sonny spoke, her voice shaking, yet strong. "I don't know how I could have ever thought that you had changed. Obviously you still can't manage to think of anyone but yourself. You're worried about _your_ reputation? What about me? I'm the one who has to live with the proof under my shirt. I'm the one people will be calling a slut. I'm the one who's going to lose my job because of this."

"Oh, _Chuckle City_ will be completely lost without you! They're going to lose all **ten** viewers!"

Sonny glared at Chad, hatred seeping through her veins. Her fists clenched as she spoke. "I'm not going to tell anyone who the father is because we both know I'm not that kind of person. But I hope to God that there is some shot in hell of you taking a bit of responsibility. Because you know this is just as much your fault as it is mine."

"It's not my fault you can't resist Chad Dylan Cooper," he said with a cocky smile.

What a 180 he had done since he had first gotten to her dressing room.

Sonny slapped him again.

"You know what?" Sonny questioned rhetorically. "I don't want you to be in this child's life anyway. Because you are an irresponsible, arrogant bastard! My life and this baby's life would be better off without you."

Chad stared back at Sonny, trying to comprehend her words. He began to open his mouth to speak – to apologize, to explain; something! – but Sonny stopped him.

"Get out," she spoke coldly, her voice clearly about to break.

Chad turned and left the room. Locking the door behind him, Sonny put her back against the door and slid down. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears she had been trying to hold in fall.

Sonny gently placed her hand on her stomach. "It's just you and me now." A tear rolled down her face. "We don't need him."

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? I know, I know…that was sad…and Chad was a jackass. But see, that's what I had intended to do with my last oneshot…the speech Sonny gave in Coward was all supposed to lead to her being pregnant and him not taking responsibility for it, but I couldn't get it to work out, so I decided to make a different story. I had to write this. Haha. Anyway, this IS a oneshot…but if you like it, please put it on your alerts because I MIGHT continue soon…well, maybe not SOON…but eventually…I'm done with school in 7 weeks…maybe then…? Idk. Just an idea. Haha. Anyway, please review! :)**


	2. About To Fall

**A/N: Okay, so pretty much everyone who reviewed wanted me to continue this…I hope y'all put it on your alerts ;) haha. Anyway, I told you 8 weeks ago that I got out in 7 weeks and if I continued, I'd post more then. :) Well, I didn't think I'd have much writing time until after the school year was done, but I was wrong. I started writing more of this story as soon as I got reviews telling me to continue. I just didn't post cuz I like having chapters written before I post. But by that time I decided I'd just let y'all wait til I got out of school. :) Soooo, now I happen to have…oh, 19 chapters written. :D So I don't think you'll have to worry about long gaps between updates. I'm actually almost done writing the entire story. Anyway, I hope you like it! :D Sorry for such a long author's note! Haha.**

Sonny wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the floor crying, but she was mentally exhausted by the time she heard a knock on the door.

"Sonny, are you in there?" she heard Tawni call. "Let me in - it's my dressing room too!"

Sonny brushed her hair from her face, wiping her eyes, as she stood up. She turned the lock and walked toward the couch.

She did not look at Tawni as she walked in. She didn't want her to know she had been crying.

"Why was the door locked?" Tawni asked, not even bothering to glance Sonny's way.

"I don't know; I must have accidentally locked it."

Tawni didn't seem to notice the fact that Sonny's voice was wavering. Sometimes it was a good thing that Tawni was so self-centered.

Sonny glanced at the clock: 7:48 PM. She began to pick up her stuff, shoving her phone into her pocket and carrying her keys in her hand.

"I'm going home," Sonny told her co-star softly.

"Bye!" Tawni said perkily, not taking her eyes from her reflection in the mirror.

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, making her way to her car.

On the drive back to her apartment, Sonny was consumed by her thoughts. Her radio was broken, so she had no method of distraction.

_How could I be so stupid?_ she wondered.

First, to think that Chad cared. That was crazy. He only cared about himself.

Then, to have sex with him! What had she been on? She and Chad weren't even together! She had always been the type who said she was going to wait til she found the one she would love for the rest of her life to have sex, but things obviously didn't go as planned.

The stupidest thing she did was get pregnant. It was so irresponsible, and irresponsibility was _not_ like Sonny.

She wasn't on birth control - she wasn't planning on needing it - and she knew he didn't have a condom, yet she still slept with him.

Sonny was so mad at herself.

Before she knew it, Sonny arrived home. She gathered her things from her car and trudged up the stairs to her apartment instead of taking the elevator. She needed to buy herself more time. Connie would, without a doubt, be home, and Sonny knew that her mom would be able to tell something was wrong.

Though she walked slowly, her apartment came into sight much too quickly. Pulling her keys from her purse, Sonny unlocked the door and made her way inside. She let her hair cover her face, trying to shield the tear stains from her mom.

"Oh, Sonny, you're home!" her mother exclaimed. She looked at the clock. "You're early!"

Usually Sonny didn't leave the _So Random!_ set until about 8:15 at night, but she couldn't stand being there any longer that night.

"Yeah, hey, mom," Sonny said softly, sitting down on the couch. She stared at the TV screen, away from the gaze of her mother, pretending like she was interested.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Connie asked. Sonny wasn't usually so quiet.

"Yeah, I'm–" Sonny's voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears. "I'm fine, mom."

Connie stared at her daughter for a few moments, knowing that her daughter was lying. She was contemplating leaving her be or pushing the matter further.

Being the mom she is, however, Connie couldn't just drop it.

"Hey," she said gently. "Look at me, Sonny. What's wrong, baby?"

Sonny slowly turned her head to look at her mom. Tears sat loosely on the bottom of her eyelids, about to fall if provoked even the slightest bit.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, a tear dropping from each eye.

"Honey, please tell me."

Sonny stared at her mom. Could she tell her? How would she react?

"I...I, um..." Sonny paused, about to tell her mom, but different words came from her mouth. "I had a fight with Chad."

What?

Sure, that was true - on a major level - but that was the outcome of the problem, not the source.

"Aw, Sonny, don't let that boy get to you. He's not worth it."

_No, he's not_, Sonny thought.

"I'm exhausted, mom. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Connie raised her eyebrows, but then replied, "Alright. Goodnight, Sonny."

Without another word, Sonny walked into her room and shut the door.

**A/N: Oh, btw, the longest wait you'll have for a chapter is probably this week. I'm leaving tomorrow (aka today – in 7 hours) for a week. But I promise I'll update as soon as I get back. :) well, probably the next day. ;)**


	3. Stupid

**A/N: Yay I'm glad to see y'all still wanna read this. :) I love y'all. Thanks for the reviews! :D this actually WAS chapters 3 & 4 but I combined 'em cuz I realized they were WAY too short. Anyway, hope ya like!**

**Don't forget to review! ;)**

An hour later, Connie opened the door to her daughter's room to check to see if she was asleep. She found Sonny lying on her bed, her laptop still open on top of her.

Connie walked into the room and picked up the computer, moving it to her daughter's desk. As she set it down, she accidentally touched the mouse pad, making the screensaver stop. An internet window was still open and Connie was shocked to see the page that was displayed.

In the search bar, it read "teenage pregnancy support."

That couldn't be right - there was no way Sonny could be pregnant...was there?

Connie closed the laptop and made her way into her own bedroom. She lay down on her bed, attempting to fall asleep, but her thoughts were plagued by the many questions she had for Sonny.

The next morning, Sonny got out of bed slowly. She felt better than the night before, but still she wasn't quite her normal self. She wasn't sure she'd ever be that person again.

As Sonny walked into the kitchen, she noticed her mom sitting at the table. Normally her mom was busy making breakfast for the two of them when Sonny came out.

"Sonny, sit down," Connie told her daughter. Sonny was confused but did as she was told.

Connie played with her hands that were folded together and resting on the table. She hesitated as she began to speak.

"Are you...Allison, are you pregnant?"

Sonny didn't know how to respond. Her voice was caught in her throat. She began to cry, and all she could think to say was "How did you know?"

Connie explained how she had figured it out, reaching to take her daughter's hand.

"I'm so sorry, mom," Sonny cried. "I know I messed up big time."

Connie moved to the other side of the table to embrace her daughter in a much-needed hug.

She didn't want to say anything else, but there was one thing she needed to know.

"Sonny, who is the father?"

Sonny shook her head, trying to forget about the conceited ass that had impregnated her. "He doesn't matter."

"It's Chad, isn't it?" Sonny's mom asked.

Sonny frowned and nodded. "H-he told me to get r-rid of it a-and I said I couldn't do that. Then he said th-that I couldn't tell a-anyone he was the father, that he 'wasn't going to let me ruin him like that.' I slapped him and told him that I was the one who was going to be ruined and that he hasn't changed. I said this is as much his fault as it is mine, and then he said, 'It's not my fault you can't resist Chad Dylan Cooper.' S-so I slapped him again a-and told him that my life and th-the baby's will be better off without him and then made him leave."

Sonny was sobbing by the time she finished her recap, and her mom's comforting arms were still wrapped around her.

"Hey," her mom told her, looking right into her brown eyes, "you're right. You don't need him."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Mom, I don't want to go to work today," Sonny cried.

"Honey, you have to go. You have a responsibility and you can't let your co-stars down. I know it doesn't seem fair, but it's true."

Sonny took a deep breath and began wiping away the tears from her eyes. She slowly nodded, glancing at the clock.

Standing up, Sonny told her mom, "I guess I'll just grab a Pop Tart, then, and get going." Her voice shook as she spoke

Connie stood up and embraced her daughter in another hug.

"I love you, baby."

At the mention of the word 'baby,' Sonny began to cry again.

"Baby," she said softly. "_I'm_ having a baby. At **seventeen**. I'm so stupid."

"Aw, Sonny, you're not stupid, honey!" her mom comforted. "You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I made a _stupid_ mistake. I'm an idiot! Chad and I weren't even together, but I slept with him, and we weren't even safe! That is like the definition of stupid."

Sonny's mother was shocked that her daughter had unprotected sex. She had assumed that the protection had broken, because if the normally responsible Sonny was going to have sex, Connie thought Sonny would've had enough common sense to at least be protected.

Suddenly Connie was upset. She wanted to be a pillar of support for her daughter, but that utter lack of responsibility could have easily prevented this situation from happening to her daughter.

Connie couldn't hold back the words. "You guys didn't…use a condom?"

Sonny shook her head and her body erupted in a fit of sobs.

"See, now you're thinking that I'm right, that I am stupid."

"Sonny, you are not stupid. You were irresponsible, and I'm disappointed because I've always expected better than this from you, but you are not, I repeat, not stupid."

Sonny shook her head slightly, still not quite believing what her mother was saying, and turned her face away from her mom's gaze.

"Hey, I'm going to drive you to work. You're in no state to drive right now."

"Alright," Sonny replied softly.

Connie turned to grab her keys and Sonny called out, "Mom?"

Connie faced her daughter once again. "Yeah, honey?" she asked, being careful to not use the word 'baby' again.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I majorly messed up, and you're being so supportive. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Sonny."


	4. Fine

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys! :D**

Sonny sat in silence as her mom drove to the _So Random!_ set. Her mom kept trying to spark up a conversation to eliminate the deafening silence, but each quickly dissipated.

The ride seemed slow, but when they finally arrived, suddenly Sonny didn't want to leave the car.

After they had parked, Connie glanced over at Sonny, waiting for her to move.

"W-what if I see him?" Sonny questioned vulnerably. "I-I can't see him now. I can't see him ever again. If I do, I'll either start crying or I'll try to murder him. Maybe both. It's hard to tell how these damn hormones will swing."

"You're going to be fine, Sonny. Everything is going to be alright. Don't think about him right now."

Sonny hung her head in shame. "I never should have come to Hollywood. There's no way this would have happened in Wisconsin."

Connie wrapped her arms around her daughter's figure, embracing her in a large hug. "Don't dwell on the past, honey."

Sonny nodded and wiped away a single tear that had fallen. She couldn't believe how much she had cried in the last twenty-four hours. Looking at the clock, Sonny told her mom, "I better get going or I'll be late."

"Alright, honey. Call me when you're done tonight."

Sonny forced a smile, attempting to look convincing. "Will do," Sonny replied softly.

- - - - -

"Sonny, can you please concentrate?" Marshall asked as the _So Random! _cast rehearsed a sketch. Sonny didn't respond. "Sonny, are you listening to me?"

Suddenly Sonny broke into a sprint, running from the stage.

"Sonny!" she heard from behind her. She ignored the voice, which was that of Marshall's once again, and bolted into the bathroom.

She barely made it to the toilet when she felt the little that she had eaten for breakfast rising in her throat. As she emptied her stomach, she couldn't hold back the tears. It seemed that all she ever did anymore was cry.

The old Sonny never cried. The old Sonny never had anything to cry about. She could always see the bright side of the situation, but it was clear to Sonny that there was no up side to having a baby at seventeen and having the father take no responsibility.

The distress Sonny faced caused her to throw up even more than the pregnancy was already making her.

"Sonny?" she heard as her head hovered over the ceramic bowl. "Are you alright?"

Sonny was surprised to hear whose mouth those words were coming from.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked, her voice rough and weak. "You're actually worried about my well-being?"

"Of course!" Tawni replied hesitantly. "And, um, Marshall told me to come check on you. I wasn't expecting to find you puking - gross, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a lot grosser if you're the one doing it, so you have no place to complain."

At that point, another bout of nausea hit Sonny. She turned away from Tawni and once again spilled her guts into the toilet.

Sonny moaned as she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"This is absolutely horrible," Sonny mumbled so Tawni couldn't hear her. "Being pregnant sucks ass."

"What'd you say?" Tawni asked, trying to be polite.

"Uh, nothing," Sonny lied, standing up and flushing the toilet.

"Alright!" said Tawni.

It was a good thing that Tawni wasn't actually curious - like a normal person - about what Sonny had said. Sonny wasn't planning on telling anyone yet. Perhaps ever.

After Sonny rinsed her mouth with some water, Sonny and Tawni made their way back to the stage in silence.

"Sonny, what is your problem today?" Marshall asked as she and Tawni returned.

"I'm sorry, Marshall. I'm just not feeling well."

"She was emptying the entire contents of her stomach as I walked in. Major 'ew!'"

"Are you feeling better now, Sonny?" Marshall questioned.

She nodded and smiled slightly, giving a faint, "Yeah."

"Alright, then let's continue rehearsing."

As they worked on the sketch, Sonny still couldn't concentrate. Marshall began to get annoyed and decided it was time to take a break. Everyone began to leave, but Marshall asked Sonny to stay.

"Sonny, are you sure you're alright?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah," Sonny lied. "I'm...I'm great!"

"You just don't seem like yourself today. You've been zoning out all morning and then you were throwing up. Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I don't need to go to the doctor," Sonny replied with a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine." _Aside from being pregnant, that is. _

"You should just take the day off. Go home and get some rest. I think you could use it."

"No, Marshall, I don't. I'm telling you: I'm fine!"

Marshall smiled at Sonny's determination. "One day off won't kill you, Sonny, and it won't kill _So Random!_ There are other skits without you that we can rehearse today. Don't worry, darling."

"Fine," Sonny replied, defeated.

"Good girl," Marshall spoke as Sonny began walking away.

Sonny made her way to her dressing room. When she got there, she grabbed her phone and called her mom.

"Hey, mom, can you come get me?" she asked. "Yeah, everything's fine, mom. Everything is just dandy."

**A/N: holy crap I used the word "fine" a lot. Hahaha. Oh well. People tend to repeat words when they're trying to be convincing. "I'm fine. It's fine. Fine." Etc. lol…**

**oh! btw, I don't normally cuss...so therefore there might be a lot of cussing in this. haha. That probably makes no sense...but see, just because I don't cuss doesn't mean I don't WANT to. So I'm getting it out through my characters. Haha. But yeah, there are some "asses," "damns," "bastards," "shits," and "fucks" in this story in the future, just to warn you. But not very often in the chapters. **


	5. How Could She?

**A/N: Ehhh...Please read the author's note at the end! **

Sonny didn't know what to do with herself as she sat at home in her bedroom. Her mom had gone back to work after bringing Sonny home and Sonny wasn't used to being home during the day.

The silence that consumed the apartment pushed Sonny into a state of thought.

_What am I going to do with this baby?_ she wondered. _Can I really raise a child when I'm still a child myself? _

They were tough questions, and no answers were currently coming to her. All she knew was that she was too young to be having a baby, whether she was planning on keeping it or not.

Sonny looked at the calendar that hung on her wall. It was April 26th. She would never forget the date that changed her life. The date was that of January 8th. It had been a Wednesday - one like every other normal, run-of-the-mill Wednesday she had previously experienced until she stormed into Chad's dressing room, furious.

• • •

_"Chad, what the hell is this?" Sonny angrily held up a magazine, Chad's face plastered on the cover._

_"That's my beautiful face on the cover of Tween Weekly," he replied._

_Sonny scoffed. "I'm talking about this." Sonny turned to a page in the magazine and began to read. "'She will never admit it, but Sonny wants me. I can see it in her eyes when she is yelling at me. Her eyes are full of need and desire, but she holds back on her temptations because she believes she's not good enough for Chad Dylan Cooper.'"_

_Chad smiled. "You know it's true."_

_"That is the most absurd piece of bullshit I've ever heard!" she countered._

_"Oh, there it is! There's that look in your eyes! You want me."_

_"I do not, nor will I ever, want you. You are the lowest, most self-centered jackass on the face of this planet and no amount of good looks - no, Chad, not even yours - can make up for that."_

_"So you admit I'm sexy?"_

_"I never said that!" Sonny yelled. "You need to quit making false allegations against me!"_

_Sonny stared at Chad, out of breath. He smirked as she caught her breath._

_Suddenly, Sonny's lips crashed upon Chad's. The kiss was long and full of passion. Neither wanted to pull away for a breath._

_"I lied," she said as she began to open her mouth to let his tongue enter. "I never hated you," she admitted._

_"Neither did I." Sonny smiled against his lips and began to play with the bottom of his shirt. Oh, how she'd longed to see him without a shirt._

_"I knew you wanted me."_

_Sonny smiled against his lips at his cocky comment. Gaining the courage, she began to unbutton Chad's shirt slowly, her mouth never parting from Chad's._

_Piece by piece, the two tore off their clothing. Soon, they were both completely naked. Chad's eyes took Sonny's gorgeous figure in as Sonny ran her hands down Chad's toned body._

_"I think I've always kind of loved you," Sonny admitted. _

_Chad smiled. "So have I." He kissed Sonny softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Chad asked as he hovered over Sonny, her small body lying on Chad's dressing room couch. She nodded. Suddenly, Chad thought of something. "Sonny, I don't have a condom."_

_Sonny bit her lip and ran her fingers along Chad's arms that were holding him up over her. "Oh well," she told Chad, her teenage hormones getting the best of her. When they were in that position, she knew she couldn't resist him. She knew it was a bad idea, yet she didn't want to think of the consequences. All she could think about was how close she and Chad were. His presence was intoxicating. "I don't care."_

• • •

Remembering that day, Sonny groaned and fell against the pillows on her bed. How could she have believed him when he said he loved her? How could she make such a big mistake?

She placed her hand on her stomach and stared at it. It didn't look much different, but she was over three months pregnant and was going to start showing soon.

She had known she was pregnant for just over a week. It took that long for her to finally gather the courage to tell Chad and, subsequently, her mother.

That was also how long it had taken her to finally admit to herself that she was truly going to have a child.

She realized, quite late, that she hadn't had her period in a while. Normally, if her period was off-schedule, it was merely one skipped month. But it had been three months since her last period, which was unusual for her.

• • •

_Sonny just needed some reassurance that she wasn't pregnant. It couldn't be true._

_She donned a blonde wig and sunglasses from the prop room and made her way to the Rite Aid down the street. Hesitantly, she grabbed a pregnancy test and took it to the counter._

_The clerk rang it up, raising his eyebrows slightly to himself, and then told Sonny, "$8.46."_

_Sonny tossed a ten onto the counter, mumbled "Keep the change," and quickly walked out of the store._

_Sonny made her way to a close-by McDonald's and went straight to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet seat, staring at the unopened test for almost five minutes before she willed herself to actually take it._

_As she waited the required three minutes, she did her best to keep her mind completely blank. She sang a song in her head as the timer on her phone counted down._

_As the timer hit zero, Sonny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held up the pregnancy test and opened her eyes, seeing her worst fear; one simple word: pregnant._

_For days, Sonny tried to convince herself that it was a false positive, but when she started throwing up five days later, she knew she had to face the truth: Sonny Munroe, sweet, innocent, perfect girl from Wisconsin, without even the slightest spot on her record, was going to have a baby._

• • •

_What am I going to say to Marshall? _Sonny thought._ Do I tell him that I'm pregnant and get fired? Or should I just quit without an explanation?_

Sonny let out a deep sigh. She had no idea what to do.

**A/N: Ok, I personally hate this chapter. Y'all are probably going to tell me that they seem way out of character in the first flashback…yeah, I know…I tried my hardest to write them in character while still spontaneously…doing it…but it's quite difficult. I'm sorry. Lol. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Ain't So Innocent

**A/N: My longest chapter so far, for sure. :) Yay. I like this chapter. Especially compared to the last chapter which y'all seemed to like. But yeah, I think this one is a lot better. :D  
**

"Mom?" Sonny started as Connie walked into their apartment that night.

"Yes, honey? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just…" Sonny paused. "I want to go back to Wisconsin."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked. "Hollywood has been your dream for so long!"

"Mom," Sonny whined slightly, running her hand through her dark hair, "my dream is over. I have to face the facts: I'm gonna lose all the respect anyone had for me. And all the kids who looked up to me…well, they're not going to anymore. I'm going to lose my whole reason to be here – _So Random!_ I might as well go back home and try my best to avoid the press." Sonny looked her mother right in the eyes. "Please, Mom."

"Alright, Sonny. If you think the best thing to do is go back to Wisconsin, then that's what we'll do."

"Thank you, Mom."

Sonny wrapped her arms around her mother. Tears began to fall from Sonny's eyes and she reached up to wipe them away.

"Damn hormones," she cursed softly, trying to laugh off her tears. Connie smiled slightly, holding her daughter tighter.

"Sonny," Connie began, "how far along are you?"

"Three and a half months," Sonny answered. "But I've only known for a week."

Connie nodded slowly. "Honey, you have to tell Marshall – soon."

"Can't I just tell him I'm moving back to Wisconsin?" Sonny questioned meekly. Connie gave her daughter a look which clearly said, 'You have to tell him the whole truth.' Sonny sighed. "Fine," she groaned. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

~_-_~_-_~_-_~_-_~

Sonny stood in her dressing room, trying on her outfit for one of her sketches. As she began to zip it, she couldn't get the zipper to go up all the way.

"Dang," Sonny mumbled. It didn't fit. "Tawni," she called, "can you help me zip this up?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and walked toward Sonny. "Damn," Tawni muttered as the zipper refused to budge. "Have you gained weight, Sonny? Maybe you should hold back on Meatball Monday."

"Thanks, Tawni," Sonny said sarcastically. "Forget this. I have to go talk to Marshall." Sonny stepped out of her costume and into her normal clothes. She made her way out of the dressing room and toward Marshall's office. Sonny took a deep breath as she stepped through his door.

"Ah, Sonny! Are you feeling better today?" Marshall asked as he saw Sonny.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered as she closed the door. "I-uh, I have to talk to you. It's, um…it's really important."

"Oh, sit, sit! What's up, Sonny?"

"I, uh…" Sonny took a deep breath. "Well, I don't have a contract for the show—"

"Do you want a contract? Because everyone loves you! We'd be happy to give you a –"

"No," Sonny interjected. "That's not what I'm trying to say." Sonny buried her face in her hands and then looked back up at Marshall. "I'm moving back to Wisconsin."

"What? Sonny, no! Please, we need you here at _So Random!_ You boosted our popularity so much and the skits you come up with are brilliant! Why are you leaving?"

"Um, okay…Marshall, you're my boss, so I feel obligated to tell you this – plus my mom said I have to – but you cannot tell anyone else." Sonny took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that once again found their way to the surface of her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Marshall stared at Sonny and then burst out into a fit of laughter. "Oh, you and your humor, Sonny," he laughed.

"Marshall," she said, interrupting his laughter. Her voice shook. "I'm not joking. I really am _pregnant_."

"You're pregnant?" Sonny nodded, hanging her head in shame. "You, Sonny Munroe, are pregnant?"

"Yes, Marshall!" she exclaimed, frustrated. "I'm pregnant! Innocent Sonny ain't so innocent anymore, is she? But can you just pick your jaw up off the floor and stop asking if it's true because it is!"

At that point, Sonny couldn't figure out whether she wanted to cry or scream. Her body decided for her on its own, however, when she broke into sobs. "Now you understand why I have to leave," Sonny cried. "I don't want to make the show look bad. I don't want you guys to deal with bad publicity because of a mistake I made. I have to leave before anyone suspects anything. It's better this way, Marshall, I promise."

Marshall nodded slowly. "Sonny, I'm gonna say this bluntly: people are going to find out. It's inevitable. I don't know how long it'll be - it could be months, or even years. The amount of time is variable, but the outcome is certain. You're sure that you don't want to just do a public statement now and get it over with?"

Sonny shook her head. "No! No, they're not going to know! That's why I'm leaving! Nobody can find out, Marshall. I can't deal with the stress of it. Not now. Apparently stress is bad for your pregnancy. As if I wasn't already stressed enough."

"Okay, Sonny. I understand. But we do have to tell the press _some_ reason why you're leaving. Any ideas?"

Sonny thought for a moment, but didn't take too much time. She already had an idea of what they could announce. "Say that the Hollywood lifestyle has finally gotten to be too much for me, and I have to go back home and find myself again."

"Okay," Marshall agreed. "How much longer are you going to stay?"

"Not long. Two weeks, maybe. I'm already three and a half months along, and I'm starting to gain weight. Tabloids start talking the moment you put on a single pound. If I don't leave soon, it's going to be horribly obvious."

Marshall nodded and thought for a couple minutes. Sonny stayed quiet, leaving him to figure out whatever was running through his head. "Alright, I'll start making all the arrangements for your departure," he told Sonny eventually. "Two more weeks."

"Thank you, Marshall."

It was silent for a moment before Marshall dared to ask the question that had been eating him up. "Sonny, if I may ask: who is the baby's father?" Sonny didn't respond for several moments. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. Honestly, you can tell me," Marshall pressed gently.

Sonny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know," she lied.

"What?"

"I don't know who the father is," she repeated. She stared at her feet. She didn't want to answer any more questions. She just wanted to go home and sleep in her bed.

"Oh," Marshall replied, his mind more curious than before. He didn't want to be intrusive, however, so he left it at that.

There was another bout of silence before Marshall stood from his desk and walked toward the chair Sonny was sitting in. He awkwardly hugged her, not quite sure what to do.

"Sonny, you're strong. You can do this."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

**A/N: Don't Forget to review! :)**


	7. I'm Goin' Home

**A/N: Hey, this was one of the few chapters I didn't type on the notes on my iPhone, so I had to type it, which is why it took kinda a while. =\. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like this chapter. ******

The next two weeks went by quickly. Soon, it was Sonny's last show - though only Sonny and Marshall knew that.

Sonny was boarding a plane back to Wisconsin that night. She was going home. She would see Lucy and she'd be away from..._him_. It was a win-win. Other than the reason she was moving back: the whole pregnancy thing.

As Sonny said goodbye to her cast mates after the show, she tried to hold back the tears. She was incredibly hormonal, but they didn't know that and they wouldn't understand why saying a simple "goodbye," seemingly until the next day, got her so emotional.

However, seeing as Sonny was always a hugger, they didn't find it too strange when she wrapped her arms around each of them as she said her goodbyes.

Sonny tried to be cheerful as she walked out of the prop room, but it was difficult.

As Sonny reached her car, she let the tears fall slowly, being careful to not let them blur her vision. She had to go - she had a flight to catch.

Sonny's mom was going to meet her at the airport. Sonny would be flying, but Connie was going to drive from California to Wisconsin so they would have a car. She would be alone in Wisconsin for a few days, but she would be staying with Lucy for that time.

Lucy still didn't know the real reason why Sonny was moving back. Sonny thought, as her best friend, Lucy deserved to be told in-person about her pregnancy, not during an expensive, long-distance phone call.

Lucy would likely figure it out on her own, however. She was the one who was going to be picking Sonny up at the airport, and Lucy could always sense exactly what was wrong with her best friend. Plus, the weight gain was definitely noticeable on Sonny's petite frame, though it wasn't a clear indicator of the situation – yet.

As Sonny reached the airport, she called her mom to find out where she was. Her mom quickly made her way out to the car to help Sonny with her luggage.

Sonny reached to grab the biggest suitcase, but her mom stopped her.

"Eh, eh, eh! No, you carry this," Connie told her, shoving Sonny's small carry-on bag into her arms, "and nothing else. You're not supposed to carry heavy objects when you're pregnant."

Sonny rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of her mom into the airport.

As the reached the area where Connie couldn't venture beyond without a boarding pass, Sonny stopped. Her mom stood across from her and put her hands on Sonny's face.

"Alright, Sonny," Connie started, "I love you, and I'll see you in a few days."

"I love you, too, Mom," Sonny replied, forcing a small smile.

"Try to have some fun with Lucy, okay? You've been so gloomy lately."

"Gee, I wonder why," she replied sarcastically yet monotonously, glancing at her stomach.

"Just promise me you'll have some fun. Smile a bit, laugh a little! And not one of those fake laughs or forced smiles. Real ones!"

"I'll try, Mom. I have to go now. See you in a few days. I love you."

Connie placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Love you, too; have a safe flight."

***

Sonny's eyes moved from side to side as she glanced around the airport, scoping out Lucy. When her eyes landed on her _awesome_ best friend, she actually smiled her first genuine grin since finding out she was pregnant.

"Luce!" Sonny called out, quickly moving toward said person.

"Sonny!"

The two friends embraced as they reached each other, staying in each other's arms for several moments.

As they pulled away, Lucy insisted on examining Sonny.

"You've been sad lately," Lucy stated. It was most definitely not a question. Lucy always knew. Sonny bit her lip wishing just this once that Lucy didn't have such a good problem detector. "What's wrong, Sonny?"

Sonny nearly choked on air as she opened her mouth to reply. "Can I, uh, tell you when we get to your house? It's awful crowded here."

Lucy nodded, her brows furrowing in concern. The fifteen minute car ride was awfully quiet, filled with small talk that quickly died down.

When they got to Lucy's house, they left Sonny's bags in the car – Lucy needed to know what was going on ASAP.

"Okay, tell me everything, Sonny," Lucy demanded as they sat on her bed.

Sonny took a deep breath and subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. "You can't tell anyone, Luce, okay? Because the tabloids can't know. I moved back here for a reason, but it's not because I was fed up with Hollywood."

Lucy eyed Sonny's delicately placed hand. "Oh my God; you're pregnant!"

Sonny nodded, diverting her eyes away from Lucy.

"It's Chad's, isn't it?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "Is that fact so obvious?"

"No! I mean…well, yeah. To me at least. I could tell that you liked him; it was so easy to see."

"Well, I don't like him anymore. He's an asshole who doesn't take responsibility for his mistakes."

"I'm so sorry, Sonny," Lucy soothed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Sonny cried into Lucy's shoulder for a couple of minutes before pulling away and wiping the tears from her face.

"How far along are you?" Lucy asked.

"Four months."

"Wow," said Lucy, not quite sure of how else to respond. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I…don't know," Sonny replied softly. "I've been thinking about it non-stop for the last three weeks. I mean…I'm going to be 17 when this baby is born. That's hardly old enough to raise a child! I have no idea what to do! I don't want to ruin my child's life because I was too young to be able to provide for him or her.

"On the other hand, I don't know if I'll be able to give up this little person who is half me and has spent nine months inside of me. I don't know if I'm that strong.

"No matter what I choose, I have to be stronger than I've ever thought I am. It's the most difficult decision I've been faced with in my life, and I don't know how I'm going to decide."

"Sonny, I know this is a tough choice, and you should decide this on your own, but if it makes a difference at all, I think you'd make a great mom."

Sonny half-smiled and then wrapped her arms around Lucy once again. "Thank you."

**A/N: Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update! :) I have A LOT of this story written already. :D ily guys! :P**


	8. Attached

**A/N: It's July 21****st****! In celebration of Demi's new album, here's an update for y'all! :D**

The days passed slowly for Sonny. It seemed as if she had been back in Wisconsin for four months as opposed to four weeks.

Sonny was five months along, and she had a doctor's appointment. By that point in her pregnancy, she should have had several check-ups, but this was only her second.

Sonny was nervous as she sat in the waiting room, sunglasses and a baseball cap hiding her face. She was alone - she didn't want anyone to come with her. The idea of any more people than completely necessary seeing her when she had her huge stomach, slathered in an odd gel substance, uncovered while she lie on her back seemed quite unappealing to her.

"Allison?" she heard as she tapped the pen she used to fill out her forms against her knee. Sonny stood and walked with the nurse to a nearby room.

After Sonny changed into her unflattering paper gown, she sat upon the table, waiting for the doctor. She felt scared even though it wasn't her first trip to the doctor since she had found out she was pregnant.

Sonny laid back and closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself anywhere else besides where she was currently located.

She was pulled from her trance, however, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sonny said hesitantly. The door opened and a middle-aged woman walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hearst. You must be Allison."

Sonny nodded, staying silent. She wasn't going to correct Dr. Hearst and tell her she went by Sonny because she didn't completely trust the "doctor/patient confidentiality" concept. Sonny thought that maybe if she went by Allison that she wouldn't be recognized.

"Okay, Allison, since this is your first appointment with me, I'm going to have to ask you some questions."

Sonny mentally groaned. These kinds of questions tended to lead to the suppressed judgment.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Sonny answered shamefully, not looking Dr. Hearst in the eye.

"And how far along are you?"

"Um, like five months," Sonny said hesitantly. "January 8th...that was the day...it happened."

Dr. Hearst turned to a calendar and began counting the weeks. "That means you're 21 weeks along. A full-term pregnancy is 40 weeks, so you are due on October 15th. Is that what your last doctor told you?"

Sonny shook her head. "He didn't tell me a due date. My last appointment was just kind of a confirmation and a quick ultrasound."

"Is that the only appointment you've had?" Dr. Hearst's eyes widened as she asked the question.

Sonny nodded slowly, unsure of what her doctor's reaction would be.

"Oh, dear. That's not good. Are you on prenatal vitamins?" Sonny shook her head, this movement slow as well. "Oh, you should have been on them a long time ago. How long have you known you're pregnant?"

"6 weeks," Sonny estimated, not wanting to count backwards.

"Okay, I think we need to take a look at this baby."

"Is something wrong with it?"

Dr. Hearst shook her head but she didn't explain. She turned on the ultrasound machine and placed blue gel onto Sonny's stomach. Sonny looked away from the monitor as the contents of her uterus were projected onto the screen. She didn't want to see the baby. She couldn't help, however, but hear the heart beat that rang through the room. She tried to block it out, but there was no use. She had to admit it: that was her baby's heartbeat.

"The baby appears to be healthy. It's a little small, but hopefully it will grow enough by the time it's born. Have you been eating?"

"Yeah," Sonny mumbled, not wanting to be precise.

"How much?"

Once again, Sonny's brain groaned. "Not a lot," she admitted.

"Is this baby's father in the picture?"

"No," Sonny snapped quickly, hoping the subject would change. "No, he's not. Can we just move on?"

"Allison, listen: you may be a bit depressed and you may not feel like eating for yourself, but _please_ do it for the baby. The baby deserves that much."

Sonny nodded as Dr. Hearst stared at the screen. "Do you want to know the gender?"

Sonny's head shot up and she had to struggle to divert her eyes from the monitor. She shook her head vigorously. "No!" she exclaimed quickly. "No, I can't. I can't know the gender or I'll get attached. I can't get attached because I don't even know if…I haven't decided if I'm keeping."

"You don't have to find out, then, Allison. If that's what you want, then I won't tell you."

"Thank you," Sonny replied softly.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! So…Demi Lovato's album Here We Go Again came out TODAY! I bought it last night on iTunes, but then I preordered it from Best Buy, so I picked that up today. Have y'all heard it? I hope so. What are your favorite songs? Mine are:**

**Every Time You Lie**

**Catch Me**

**Falling Over Me**


	9. In Pieces

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I thought I had a chapter 9 written, but I really only had a chapter 10. I figured there needed to be something in between the last chapter & the next. Hope you like it.**

Sonny lay on her bed, softly caressing her stomach. At five and a half months pregnant, she had already gained almost 12 pounds. That amount of weight seemed massive to Sonny considering she had always had a small figure.

She rolled up her shirt and stared at her disgusting stomach. It was very noticeably protruding and her belly button was popping out horridly.

As she absentmindedly ran her ringers around her belly button, she felt a kick on the lower part of her stomach.

Sonny bit her lip. She wanted to smile but she couldn't. She was too upset.

She felt the baby twist inside her and she continued to rub her stomach.

Beside Sonny, her phone made the noise of a cowbell. She reached over, trying not to roll over on her stomach, and picked up the phone.

Sliding the screen to unlock it, Sonny noticed she had a new text.

_hey sonny, how ru? havent heard from u n awhile. U k? hows the baby? we need 2 hang out. ik u prob dont wanna be out but i miss u. lucy_

Sonny hit the "close" button, ignoring it. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or hang out with anyone. She hadn't been in that mood for a while, and she knew it would be a long time before she did.

Her mother was convinced that she was "falling into a state of depression," but Sonny ignored her. She was pregnant. She was supposed to be emotional.

Deciding that she was incredibly bored, Sonny dragged herself from her bed and went to pick up the mail. Grabbing the whole stack, she walked inside, rifling through the envelopes.

She stared at one, confused, when she noticed it was addressed to her. There was no return address or sender. Biting her tongue, she began to open it before noticing the postmark: Hollywood, California. It had to be from him. She slowly opened it, just to check.

Her eyes skipped over the bulk of the letter, just to see the signature.

Sure enough, a _perfectly_ messy autograph was at the bottom, followed by a nicely written _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

Sonny tore the envelope—including something else that was inside, which she didn't bother to look at—and the letter into shreds.

She wasn't interested in anything he tried to say to her. She knew better now than to buy any of the shit he fed people. She was over him and his lies.

-_-_-_-_-

Chad sat in his customized director-style chair, waiting for the scene he was supposed to shoot soon. He kept checking his phone, wondering if perhaps she might have called or texted. No luck.

He didn't care though. In all honesty, he just wanted the pride of hearing her voice thanking him for taking responsibility. Then he would remind her that he didn't want to be a part of the kid's life. At all.

He had gotten the idea from Mackenzie Falls. Some minor character's father was a big-time star but didn't want to play the role of daddy to the girl, so he gave her mother a check and just left.

Chad already checked the leaving part off the list. Well, in actuality, _she_ was the one who left, but of course, it made sense. He did tell her to abort the thing.

The only thing left on Chad's list was to send her a check. He had no idea how much a kid cost. And he wasn't going to ask anyone. Miraculously, nobody had found out about Sonny being pregnant.

Half a million should do, he figured, so he wrote a check from his personal account, payable to Sonny Munroe. It would be easiest to just pay up now before she came crawling back, begging for money. She was, after all, going to be a washed-up, single teenage mother actress. She would need the money.

Chad knew better than to put a return address on the envelope. She wouldn't bother opening it if he did. So he scribbled a messy note—except for his always-perfect signature, which he practiced every night—put the check and letter in the envelope, and sent it off to Wisconsin.

_Don't say I never did anything for that kid, Sonny._

-_-_-_-_-

"Sonny!" she heard her mom call out, hours later.

"Yeah, Mom?" she replied groggily, standing after having just awoken from a nap.

"What's this mail in the trashcan?"

"Oh just junk mail," Sonny lied as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Then why is it addressed to you? Junk mail wouldn't be sent to you."

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know."

Connie was about to drop the situation when she noticed that whatever paper inside the envelope said "Chad."

Ignoring Sonny's pleas, Connie picked up the tattered envelope and all the surrounding pieces.

"Sonny, there's a check in here for _500,000_ dollars and you tore it up!"

"I don't—what?!"

"Half a million dollars, Sonny—from Chad."

"Wow," Sonny spoke softly. Then her tone changed. "You know what? He's still a jackass! I don't need—or want—his money."

Connie shook her head softly. Her daughter was much too stubborn.

"Sonny, I know that you don't really have any idea about exactly how much a baby costs. They're not cheap, you know. That money would have made such a difference in your baby's life."

"I may not even be keeping the kid, Mom!" Sonny yelled, angry that her mom wanted her to accept some stupid pay-off from Chad. She glared at her mother before adding, "It's too late now, anyway. The check is in pieces."

Sonny proceeded to storm into her room, leaving her mother standing in awe.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I never really planned to have Chad in this chapter, but I needed y'all to have some insight as to why Chad was writing the check. Also, people wanted to see some Chad. :)**


	10. Not Crazy

Shattered Glass 11

**A/N: Warning****—t****his is most definitely a filler.**

Sonny was a wreck. At six months pregnant, she felt like a whale. She was hormonal and emotional and didn't feel like moving for the next three months.

Sonny still didn't know if she was going to keep the baby. At that point, she felt resentment toward the baby for making her such a fat, emotional elephant. She knew it wasn't the baby's fault – it didn't _choose_ to be conceived – but she couldn't help it. It was her scapegoat.

Sonny sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV. As she stopped on a channel, she realized what was on: Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny let out a scream and threw the remote at the wall. As the plastic collided with the stuccoed surface, the batteries toppled out, lying scattered next to the remote's pieces on the floor.

Sonny collapsed in sobs upon the couch. She put her hand on her stomach and lay down on the couch, screaming to the high heavens. She wished Chad would rot in Hell. He was nothing but a self-centered bastard and needed a big-time reality check.

She looked around her, wondering if there was anything else she could throw at the wall. She needed a way to get out the anger and pain she felt.

Her mother had suggested she see a therapist. Connie told her she was more emotional than she should be and it could stress the baby. Sonny quickly refused.

"I don't need to see a fucking shrink," Sonny had said. "I'm not crazy."

Connie knew she couldn't force her daughter to go against her will - well, technically she could, but it was clear that even if she went, Sonny wouldn't share any thoughts with the psychiatrist. Sonny would barely even talk to Connie anymore.

Sonny was still sobbing on the couch twenty-five minutes later when Connie came home.

"Sonny, what's the matter, sweetie?"

Sonny didn't respond. She merely stared up at the blank ceiling, hoping she might be able to find the answers to her problems somewhere in the small spaces between each section of stucco.

There were many problems at hand: what to do with the baby was her biggest one. Should she keep the baby or put it up for adoption? And if she kept the baby, how would she support it? The money she saved up from _So Random!_ would only go so far.

Sonny let out a sigh and Connie lightly shook her head, silently wishing for the old Sonny back. Connie wanted the old Sonny who wasn't melodramatic, who wasn't hormonal, who talked to her, and who wasn't irresponsible enough to have gotten pregnant. The old Sonny would never have even been so irresponsible so that she could even have the _chance_ of getting pregnant. The old Sonny was changed by one egotistical, blonde-haired actor. She would never be the old Sonny again. She was a completely different person.

Connie hoped that most of the emotional stuff Sonny was experiencing was just escaladed because of hormones and it would go away after the baby came. Connie had a feeling, however, that Sonny still would have many of those emotions locked inside her.

Sonny had her heart broken by the one person she claimed to hate so much. She had to deal with the stress of being pregnant, as well as face the most difficult decision of her life: deciding if she was going to raise her own child.

Sonny grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face. She was tempted to just suffocate herself, but she knew that it was impossible to kill yourself in that way - if you didn't breathe long enough, you'd pass out and then your grip would loosen and let oxygen in. Besides, her mother would stop it before she could even pass out.

"Sonny," Connie pressed gently, "we have to go, hon."

Sonny quickly pulled the pillow from her face. She sent off a deadly glare toward her mother. "I am never moving again," Sonny whined.

"You have to go to your doctor's appointment, Sonny."

Sonny groaned and began to sit up. "Why do I even have to have all these damn appointments?"

Connie lightly held her daughter's face, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. Sonny's eyes were diverted, away from the gaze of her mom.

"We want to make sure the baby is alright, sweetie."

"Ugh, I know, I know," Sonny stated. Slowly pushing herself up from the couch, Sonny began to slip on her shoes.

When she had her shoes on, she grumpily told her mother, "Okay, let's go."

**A/N: Ugh I don't like this chapter. It was originally supposed to be longer, including the doctor's appointment, but I changed what I wanted to happen and took that – and the next chapter – out. **


	11. Don't Need You

**A/N: I'm happy to be posting this today. :) My laptop's battery died, but it's done it before & I managed to get some more juice out of it. Anyway, I ordered a new battery which I get in 4-5 days. Anyway, I have good news for y'all!**

**PLEASE READ: I've officially finished this story! There are 23 chapters plus an epilogue, so there's still a lot more. But now the updates should be a lot closer together. :)**

**Anyway, this is a big [in importance, not length] chapter. :D Hope y'all like it. :)**

A seven-month pregnant Sonny lay on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. She let out a sigh because she was the only one home so she knew she had to get it.

Sonny slowly stood up and made her way to the door. She didn't look through the window before opening it, and she regretted it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat.

"I came to see you." Sonny's eyes shot bullets. If looks could kill...

"Get the fuck away from me," she said. "I don't need you. We don't need you."

"Sonny, I want to apologize. I messed up, and I know this kid needs a father." Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't being sincere. There had to be another reason for him being there. Whatever the reason, Sonny knew he didn't belong.

"No, Chad," Sonny replied, "it's too late for you. It's been months! You can't just show up after four months and expect me to say 'oh, everything's just dandy now that you're here!' can you? Because it's not. You left me alone and pregnant with your child and I can never forgive you. You broke me, Chad. Every piece of my heart, of my soul, is broken and it's your fault. Now I'm telling you, I don't need you in my life and neither does this baby."

Chad didn't budge. "If you don't leave before I count to ten, I'll call the fucking cops and Chad Dylan Cooper can add one more thing to his bad boy image."

Chad looked shockingly cavalier about the situation - like maybe he just didn't care - but still seemed to possess a faint glimmer of disappointment.

He turned to walk away then stopped. He seemed to contemplate before turning back to Sonny. Chad hesitated as he asked, "You haven't told anyone, have you? That I'm the father, that is."

"No, Chad. If I'd told anyone, the whole fucking world would know. I'm not going to tell anyone shit. Now, please, just leave and stay the hell away from me," Sonny pleaded.

Sonny attempted to maintain a strong front to Chad's face, but she was having difficulty. Seeing him reminded her, as if the child growing inside her wasn't enough, of her mistakes. But when he wasn't around, she could pretend that she was pregnant by some miracle of virgin birth. When she saw Chad, however, the memories flooded back.

Memories of the time they shared together. Memories of every fight they had, Sonny all along trying to hide her feelings for Chad. Memories of every moment when Chad actually seemed to care for someone other than himself and helped her out. Memories of their "fake date." Memories of the day she had lost her virginity, her innocence, herself, to Chad Dylan Cooper.

Seeing Chad again made all those memories fresh in her mind and it felt like they were just yesterday.

Sonny, lost in her thoughts, didn't even realize Chad left until she saw his car driving away.

Sonny let the tears fall. She knew holding them in would only make it worse in the long run.

She rubbed her stomach slightly and smiled a tiny bit when she felt the baby kick. The baby continued to kick and Sonny grinned widely when she noticed the small footprint it made on her stomach.

"I don't think I can give you away," Sonny said to her stomach, running her fingers over the spot where the footprint had been. She reached up to her eyes and wiped away the tears she had just been crying. Protectively, she continued, "You're mine. You always have been. I don't know how I didn't see it."

As if it were a sign, the baby kicked in the exact place Sonny's hand was resting. Sonny gave a watery smile and whispered, "I love you, baby."

**A/N: Sorry for the length, but I hope y'all liked it! :)**


	12. Miraculous

**A/N: If I get this up in the next nine minutes, it will have only been a day since the last update. :) yay! Haha. :D I REALLY can't wait for y'all to read the chapters toward the end, so these updates will be a lot closer together now. :)**

**Please review, guys! I love you, my dear readers! Haha**

Shattered Glass 12

Sonny sat on the recliner in the living room. She ate a bowl of ice cream as she replayed the day's events in her head. The memories were halted, though, when she heard the front door open and her mother's voice ringing though the house.

"Sonny," she called, "I'm home!"

"Hey, mom," Sonny replied, smiling at her mother.

Connie walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to the chair her daughter was in.

"How was your day?" Connie smiled.

"Crazy," Sonny began. "Chad showed up."

Connie's eyes widened. "He did? What happened?"

"He tried to apologize," Sonny explained, "but I could tell he wasn't being sincere. Something in his eyes – I don't know what it was exactly – told me he didn't really care." Sonny took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. "I told him to stay away from me. I told him he broke me and I didn't need him. Then he left."

"Wow," Connie supplied, in total shock.

Sonny nodded. "Actually, he asked me if I told anyone he was the father – then he left."

Connie didn't know what to say. She was completely dumbfounded.

"How did I ever fall for him?" Sonny asked rhetorically, her voice soft and meek.

Her mother decided to answer her question, however. "The things our hearts feel are unpredictable. Sometimes our hearts surprise even ourselves."

Sonny nodded and mumbled an agreement.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sonny remembered she had something incredibly important to tell her mom.

"Oh!" Sonny exclaimed. "I have something to tell you." She paused, smiling, and placed her hands on her stomach. "I've decided that I'm gonna keep the baby."

"Aww," Connie cooed, "you are?"

Sonny nodded happily, and her mother smiled back at her before returning to reality.

Connie took one of Sonny's hands. "Are you sure you're ready for this, though, Sonny? Being a mother is a lot of work."

"Mom, I can't give this baby away. It kicked my hand and I just felt so much love - more than I ever thought possible. I can't imagine not watching him or her grow up. He or she is _my_ baby, not someone else's. No adoptive family has felt this baby move inside them or kick their hand when it's resting on their stomach. They don't have the natural bond that I've realized I have with _my_ baby."

"I understand that, Sonny; I really do. But this is going to be hard. By keeping this baby, you are promising to provide for it for eighteen years - the rest of your life, really. You're only seventeen, hun. Are you really ready to completely devote your life to another human being? Because once you're a mother, your child's well-being is all that matters. Can you do that, Sonny?"

Tears streamed down Sonny's face. "Mom, that's why it's taken me this long to decide. But I love this baby. I think I always have, I just didn't realize it before. I understand all the responsibility that comes with being a parent and I know it's going to be hard, but I guess that's what I signed up for when I got pregnant. I'm going to do this. I've thought about it non-stop since I found out I was pregnant, Mom. I'm in this - for the rest of my life," Sonny explained to her mother.

The sincerity and maturity that radiated out in Sonny's words impressed Connie. She embraced her daughter in a large hug, getting as close as possible considering Sonny's protruding stomach and rubbing her back as they hugged.

"I love you, baby girl," Connie whispered. Sonny was no longer sensitive to the word baby.

"I love you, too, Mommy."

Connie softly smiled at Sonny's use of the word mommy. The shear innocence it projected made Connie's heart melt and almost forget for just a moment that _her daughter_ was going to be a mommy. Connie snapped back into reality.

"I'll be perfectly honest: I'm glad you're keeping the baby. It may be earlier than I expected, but I'm excited to be a grandma."

Sonny gave her mom a half smile, wiping away old tears. She felt a soft kick near her belly button and grinned. She placed her hand where there had been the kick and soon the baby was kicking like a soccer player.

"Mom, feel this," Sonny said softly. She took her mother's hand and placed it where her own had been. "Isn't that amazing? That's my son or daughter."

Connie silently agreed.

"Yes, it's absolutely miraculous."

**A/N: awwwww isn't that sweet? and ok...my comp froze again [stupid dying battery]...so it's now 12:23**


	13. Stay

**A/N: Yayyy another chapter and LESS than twenty-four hours this time! :) haha. :D **

**Please review, folks! :D**

Shattered Glass 13

Sonny sat in the recliner in her house's family room. That seat had become her favorite spot in the house.

As Sonny sat, watching reruns of Full House, she rubbed her belly. She still didn't know what the sex of the baby was and he or she was due in four weeks. Sonny figured she'd already waited that long, she would wait until the baby was born to find out.

Just as Uncle Jesse discovered the missing pooch in his bedroom, Sonny felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She screamed and placed her hand on her lower back.

The pain then repositioned to her side. She grabbed her stomach and muttered to herself, "Oh no..."

Sonny struggled to breathe through the pain, trying to make her way to the kitchen. The pain hit her hard once more, though, and she slowly fell to the floor. She let out a blood-curdling scream. She had never felt so much pain before in her life.

"Mom," she whispered. "Mommy!"

She lay on the floor, crying through the pain, until it stopped a couple minutes later. When the pain was gone, she dragged herself off the ground - which was quite the task - and made her way to the phone.

Quickly, she dialed the numbers. "Mom?" she spoke through the phone. "I'm in labor."

On the other end, Connie gasped. "Are you sure?" questioned Connie.

"Well, yeah, unless pains so intense I thought I was dying wasn't an indicator of that," Sonny said sarcastically but not humorously.

"I'll be right there," Connie told her. "You're at home, right?"

"Yes, mother; where the hell else would I be?"

"Just sit down and relax, baby doll. Lie down on the couch and try not to think of the pain, ok, sweetheart?"

Sonny nodded, crying. "Okay." she hung up the phone and sat on the kitchen floor, resting her head against the counter.

Sonny was scared. Her baby couldn't be coming. Suddenly, all over again, Sonny didn't believe she was pregnant. It couldn't be true! But it was, and the baby was coming - four weeks early.

"No, no," Sonny cried, softly rubbing her hand across her belly. "Please don't come out. Please stay in there! It's not time!"

She could honestly say she had never felt so fearful of something in her life. The health of her child was at stake.

Sonny cried as another contraction hit. Her mother arrived shortly after it had ended. Connie helped Sonny to the car and they drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Connie stopped in the loading zone and ran inside to get a wheelchair. When she and a nurse returned, Sonny was having another contraction.

"Make it stop!" Sonny cried. "It's too early!"

"How far along is she?" the nurse asked Connie.

"36 weeks," Connie answered.

"And she's how old?"

"Seventeen."

"I can't lose my baby," Sonny cried trough the pain.

Connie looked her daughter in the eye. "Sonny, your baby is going to be just fine. Don't worry."

-_-_-

The doctors couldn't stop Sonny's contractions, so four hours later, Sonny was taken into the delivery room.

After thirty minutes in the delivery room, Sonny heard the most miraculous sound. It was that of her child's cries.

The doctor held the baby up and announced, "It's a girl!" He then cut the umbilical cord and handed her off to the nurses to clean off.

Connie kissed the top of her daughter's head as Sonny cried tears of happiness.

Sonny watched what the nurses did intently. When she saw the nurse begin to leave the room with her daughter, she called out, "Wait! Don't I get to hold her?"

"Allison, she has a low birth weigh and her lungs are underdeveloped. She is also prone to infection. Therefore, she has to stay in the NICU for a while."

The smile on Sonny's face quickly faded and was replaced by a deep frown.

Her voice shook. "How long?"

"It could be anywhere from two to six weeks," the doctor answered. "You can visit her in the NICU, though. If you want, I can have a nurse take you there right now."

Sonny nodded and looked at her mom. Her mother nodded and gave a soft smile. "Let's go see my granddaughter."

**A/N: Soooo…whaddya think?**


	14. DNA

**A/N: Ok, last update til Monday. I'm gonna be out of town this weekend. Hope you like this chapter and I hope the name lives up to your expectations. :)**

Shattered Glass 16

Sonny lay impatiently in her bed as she and her mom waited for a nurse to arrive with a wheelchair to take Sonny to the NICU. When the nurse finally got there, Sonny climbed into the wheelchair with help from her mother, still in pain from the labor.

The three of them—Sonny, Connie, and the nurse—made their way to the NICU. Sonny grinned when she saw the sign labeled "Munroe." That tiny baby in there was her daughter.

She and her mother put on their gowns and masks, washed their hands, and went inside the large room. Sonny felt a ping of sadness realizing how many babies were in there.

She stood from her wheelchair—she didn't care how much pain she was in; she wanted to stand up, and she was stubborn—and walked toward the plastic box that held her baby. She saw the holes in the sides of the container and asked, "Can I touch her?" The nurse nodded.

Sonny stuck her hand in the box and gently caressed her daughter's hand. The baby stirred but didn't wake.

"She's absolutely perfect," Sonny told her mom softly.

"She looks like you," Connie said. "Other than the blonde hair."

Sonny nodded but silently disagreed. She could only see Chad. Sonny smiled, though, feeling her daughter's hair. It was so soft. She couldn't help but subconsciously wish, however, that her hair was brown.

"I wonder what color eyes she has," Sonny mused, subtly hoping they were her own brown ones as well.

As Sonny held the tiny hand of her child in her own, she stated, "She needs a name."

Connie nodded. "Do you have any ideas?"

Sonny stared at the baby while she thought. While at home doing nothing, she had researched names. She narrowed down the choices in her head.

"I like Kalea," Sonny told her mom, "but I think I'm going to use it as her middle name."

"I like it," Connie smiled. "What about a first name?"

Sonny bit her lip. "I was thinking…what about Kenzie?" Sonny glanced at her mother, gauging her reaction. She looked shocked.

"Kenzie, as in Mackenzie? After…?" Connie trailed off.

Sonny nodded. "But traditionally speaking, the prefix 'Mac' is masculine, so Kenzie would be her full name instead—Kenzie Kalea Munroe. What do you think?"

Connie was surprised that Sonny wanted to name her daughter after the person who hurt her so much. But little did she know Sonny felt guilty. She wondered if she had made the right decision when she told Chad to stay away from her. She wondered if her daughter really did need a father.

"If that's the name you like," Connie told Sonny, "then I love it. It's beautiful."

Sonny smiled. "Excuse me," she prompted the nurse, "when can I fill out the birth certificate?"

"I can call to have someone bring it right now. You'll have to do it outside, though."

Sonny nodded and replied, "Okay."

She stayed with Kenzie as she waited for the birth certificate, hesitantly leaving her daughter's side as the person who was bringing it arrived.

"Will you be the witness?" the man asked Connie, who nodded. "Okay, Allison, just fill out these areas."

Sonny did as she was told but stopped when she got to the section labeled "Father."

"Do I have to put the father's name down?" Sonny asked.

"Are you aware of who the father is?" the doctor asked. Sonny nodded. "Then, by federal law, you're required to list his name and then his DNA will be collected to confirm the paternity."

"Okay," Sonny said softly. She somewhat turned away from the doctor and slowly wrote "Chad Dylan Cooper" under the 'father' section. Sonny sighed. She could sense the chaos that was to come.

Sonny frowned as she filled out her education level and her marital status. It shamed her to think that she would probably never finish high school.

As she finished filling out her daughter's birth certificate, she signed it - oh, how she remembered the days when she used to sign her name for autographs - and handed it to the doctor.

"Alright, your baby has officially been born," the doctor laughed. "Congratulations."

Sonny smiled. "Thanks."

As the doctor walked away, Sonny buried her face in her hands. "Damn it," she mumbled. "Damn damn damn! Why is it so necessary for them to know who the father is? Isn't that my business?" Sonny complained to her mom.

"I'm sure they have some excuse as to why it's their business. It just seems unfair."

"This is going to turn into a huge mess. They have to get his DNA." Sonny groaned. She sat with her face in her hands for a few more minutes before standing up.

"I'm, uh, gonna go back in and see Kenzie again."

Connie nodded and followed her daughter into the room.

**A/N: So what do you think of the name? That law, btw, IS a real law, BUT it's NOT an American law…I did some research on how I could make this plotline work & I saw this law from England & decided that I have the creative right to pretend it's an American law. Haha. Anyway, so yeah I didn't just pull it out of thin air. Haha. :P**


	15. Rep

**A/N: Ok, this is pretty short but important. I'll update again tomorrow I think. :) **

Shattered Glass 17

Chad was filming yet another overly-dramatic scene of Mackenzie Falls when the director called cut. Chad was confused. Everything had been perfect. Of course, he was always perfect, but his co-stars actually managed to not look like _complete_ crap next to him, per usual.

"Chad, there's a cop who needs to talk to you."

_Great, what'd I do this time?_ he thought.

"Hello, Chad. I'm Officer Hamilton. This is Detective Mason. Can we talk to you outside for a moment?"

Chad hesitantly agreed, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. Chad led them out the stage door and into the back part of the studio's parking lot.

"How can I help you, sirs?" Chad asked politely, trying to help his reputation.

"You've been listed as the father on the birth certificate of Kenzie Munroe, daughter of Allison Munroe. We have to collect your DNA to confirm this," the officer said.

"I'm not giving you my damn DNA," Chad replied forcefully.

"Court order, Mr. Cooper. It is federal law that a man listed as the father on a birth certificate must take a DNA test to confirm paternity. Would you like to see the warrant?"

"Yes, I would actually."

The detective grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket to show Chad.

Chad grimaced and rolled his eyes. Damn. It was true. "What do I have to do?"

"We just need to swab your cheek," the detective explained. "Oh, and we also need a hair."

"You want me to pull out one of my hairs?" Chad asked, shocked. It was the most upsetting part of having to give DNA. He would have to mess up his _perfect_ hair.

"No, Detective Mason will do it," Officer Hamilton smirked. Chad whimpered. "I can't help you about your hair, but have comfort in the fact that all of this is confidential, so your reputation won't be further soiled."

That is, except for the paparazzo hiding in the bushes who had caught the entire conversation on tape. This was his big break. Because of him, the world would finally know the real reason Sonny Munroe had disappeared: she was pregnant with Chad Dylan Cooper's baby. What a story that would be. This paparazzo was going to be rich.


	16. They Know

**A/N: Another chapter only like 14 hours later! Yay! :D Hope you like this!**

Shattered Glass 18

It was all over YouTube. It was plastered on every tabloid known to man. Any human who didn't live under a rock knew. They knew that Sonny Munroe, previously perceived to be a completely innocent, perfect girl-next-door, had a baby. They also knew that Chad Dylan Cooper was the father of said baby, named Kenzie Munroe.

As if that chaos wasn't enough, further rumors flew. Many mumbled sentences along the lines of, "I bet he raped her. The Sonny we know would never have sex with him. She hates him!" Everyone thought she was too perfect. It couldn't have been consensual.

Sonny's cast mates, whom she hadn't spoken to in about six months, knew otherwise. At least Zora and Tawni did. They knew that Sonny had always had a thing for Chad, so when they found out she had his baby, they were fairly certain Sonny willingly slept with Chad.

They didn't tell anyone that, however, and so the accusations flew.

Others, namely obsessive fangirls, were upset about the fact that Sonny was the mother of their future husband's child.

Sonny, however, had no idea any of this mess was going on. It had been merely a day since the police had collected Chad's DNA, though Sonny didn't know that.

Sonny sat in the rocking chair placed in her bedroom, delicately holding her four-week-old daughter. She had just come home two days earlier and Sonny was so glad to be able to hold her daughter without a mask or an ugly gown. She was actually able to kiss her daughter's tiny forehead.

Her emotions got to her, and Sonny began to cry. She didn't really know what she was crying about. All she knew was that she had the sudden urge to just start crying and she couldn't stop it.

When Sonny was staring at Kenzie, her eyes glossy from tears, she heard the phone ring. Afraid to wake her daughter, she quickly picked up.

"Hello?" she answered, too distracted by the beautiful blonde hair - his hair - placed on the top of Kenzie's head to check the caller ID.

"Sonny, it's Lucy."

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in so long!" Sonny exclaimed quietly. "How are you? You need to come meet my daughter! Her name is—"

"Kenzie. I know," Lucy interceded, "and so does the rest of the world."

"What?" Sonny exclaimed. Knowing she'd be unable to keep her voice down, Sonny reluctantly placed Kenzie in her crib and walked into the hallway.

"That's not it," Lucy informed her friend. "Everyone knows she's Chad's."

"I can't believe this! How did they find out about her and how did they know she's Chad's daughter?"

"Go onto YouTube and search 'Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe baby.'"

Sonny groaned. "There's a video?"

"That's how it got out," Lucy explained. "The cops went to get a DNA sample and some paparazzi caught the whole thing on video."

"Oh, my God!" Sonny exclaimed. "This is horrible!"

"By the way..." Lucy trailed off.

"What?"

"A lot of people think Chad raped you. They think you're too innocent to have slept with him."

Sonny smiled lightly. "Well, I'm glad they don't think I'm a slut, but they're definitely wrong. What am I going to do? I may hate Chad, but he's no rapist. I can't let people think he is."

"You might have to make a statement or something. I don't know how you'd do that, though," Lucy replied. "What I do know, however, is that there are a crapload of paparazzi and reporters trying to find out where you live, so be careful. I wouldn't go out in public. They could follow you home. Most people figures you went back to your home town when you left Hollywood, so they're scouting the place."

"Thanks, Luce," Sonny told my best friend gratefully. "Man, Luce, I really miss you."

"I miss you, too, Allie." Lucy was the only one who called her by any name other than Sonny. If anyone else even thought about calling her Allie, she would bite their head off. Not Lucy though; Lucy was her best friend - she was allowed to have a unique nickname for her. "I wish I could come see you, but I bet they'd follow me, too!"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, no I understand. It's for my own good. As soon as this all blows over - if that ever happens - you come straight over here, okay?"

Lucy smiled. "Definitely," she promised. "Hey, Sonny, I have to go."

Sonny frowned. She didn't want to stop talking. She missed Lucy and there was so much they needed to catch up on. "Alright," Sonny replied. "I'll talk to you soon, though, right?"

"Absolutely," Lucy replied. "We can't go so long without talking again."

"Agreed," Sonny told her best friend with a smile.

The two exchanged their goodbyes. Sonny stared at the phone as she pressed the end button. She kept it in her hand as she walked back into her bedroom where Kenzie lay in her crib.

Sonny watched as her daughter slept. She couldn't believe that that beautiful, perfect, blonde-haired baby girl was hers. She created Kenzie, and that fact made Sonny's breath get caught in her throat whenever she thought about it.

Yet pride wasn't the only emotion Sonny felt surrounding Kenzie. She felt regret, which made her feel guilty. She always heard that other mothers realized their child was not planned, but never once regretted his or her existence.

There were moments, though, that Sonny deeply regretted having Kenzie. At that particular moment, she couldn't help but think about how much easier her life would be if she wasn't a mother. She couldn't help but realize that without Kenzie, there would be no mess with the media. There would be no rumors about her being raped, and she wouldn't have to face the press and tell them the truth. Without Kenzie, there would be nothing to tell.

Kenzie had only been home for two days, but Sonny was so overwhelmed. It felt like ages longer. Sonny was wondering how she could possibly make it through parenting.

She loved her daughter - she couldn't deny that - but she hadn't experienced that "love your child more than you love yourself" feeling. She thought it would be instant.

Horribly, Sonny couldn't help but imagine her life go back to the way it had been before if Kenzie was no longer there.

Sonny felt hatred toward herself for even thinking that, but she couldn't help it.

Sonny reached into the crib and held Kenzie's tiny hand between her pointer finger and her thumb.

"I'm sorry I don't love you as much as I should," Sonny said. "I do love you. I just don't know how to give you my whole heart."

Sonny blamed Chad for her inability to love her daughter. For one thing, the last time she had loved someone, she got her heart stomped on. Also, the one who crushed her heart was the father of her daughter. That detail made her somewhat resent Kenzie - Sonny was having a difficult time loving something that was half Chad.

As much as her mom said Kenzie looked like her, Sonny could see so many details of Chad. The obvious thing was Kenzie's blonde hair. And while Kenzie had brown eyes like Sonny, they were the shape of Chad's and held the same sparkle. They were little things, but each made Sonny's heart break a bit more every time she looked at her daughter.

A tear fell from Sonny's eye and dropped down onto Kenzie's face. Sonny gently wiped it away. Her finger was clamped in the grasp of her daughter's hand. Sonny softly pulled it free and walked out of the bedroom, taking the baby monitor with her. She hoped Kenzie wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Sonny needed some time to think.

**A/N: Aw the ending is sad isn't it? :(**


	17. Hold Her

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! This is a pretty intense chapter.**

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, but Sonny slept soundly in her bedroom. She took any moment Kenzie was asleep to get some rest herself. Unfortunately, Kenzie didn't sleep long enough at a time for Sonny's liking.

It felt like a mere two minutes of rest when Sonny awoke to the sound of Kenzie crying. Sonny was so tired. She wanted to sleep. She broke down into sobs and pulled her pillow over her head, trying to drown out her daughter's cries. She was largely unsuccessful, but that didn't make her remove the pillow.

She cried along with her daughter, desperately hoping for sleep, until she felt the pillow being pulled away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sonny looked up to see her mother, holding a distraught but much quieter Kenzie in her arms.

"I'm tired," Sonny whined. "I just wanna sleep!"

"Your daughter is your priority now, Sonny!" Connie scolded. She couldn't believe her daughter left her own child crying while she tried to sleep. "I won't always be here to swoop Kenzie up and make her be quiet."

Sonny blinked as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"I was _worried_ about _my daughter_. You didn't answer the phone when I called. It's a good thing I came to check up on you. Do you have any idea how long she had been crying?"

Sonny glanced at the clock. It read 3:18.

Sonny was afraid to tell her mom, so she stayed silent.

"Sonny, how long?" Connie demanded.

"Like twenty minutes," Sonny admitted.

Connie was furious. "You let your daughter cry for twenty minutes without even making an effort to pick her up and quiet her down? And god only knows how much longer she could have been crying if I hadn't come."

"I'm sorry," Sonny told her mom softly.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. It's your daughter - and God. You abandoned your own child, Sonny!"

"Maybe I'm not cut-out for this mom thing!" Sonny cried out. "Maybe I decided I don't want her anymore!"

"_Maybe_ you should have thought of that before you went and got yourself pregnant. But, nonetheless, you chose to keep her. You made a commitment, Sonny - for the rest of your life. There is no turning back."

Sonny felt the dam break and the tears come flooding out. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to explain to get mom exactly what she was feeling.

"Mom, I need your help! Please help me! I'm scared for her, I really am." Sonny dug her face into the palms of her hands. "I don't think you really understand how difficult this is for me. Sometimes I watch her when she sleeps and I realize how easy it would be to just pick up a pillow..." Sonny trailed off, choking on her tears. She couldn't finish that thought. "I don't know what comes over me, Mom! I don't _want_ to do anything bad to her - I love her. I really do. What is wrong with me?" Connie listened to her daughter intently, her eyes widening in shock. "Mommy, you have to help me."

Connie clung tightly to Kenzie, eyeing her daughter. She sat down on the bed next to Sonny.

"You just haven't connected with her," Connie explained. "Have you really just _held_ her yet? For no purpose than just to stare down at your beautiful child and realize that you created this perfect little person?"

Sonny shook her head, wiping away tears as they continued to drop down. She had watched Kenzie sleep and admired her; she held her when she cried - except the most recent time, obviously -, when she was being fed, or when she was trying to get her to sleep. She had never simply held her daughter and admired her though.

Connie gently placed Kenzie in Sonny's arms. As she cradled her daughter, Sonny glanced up at her own mother with a questioning expression.

"Don't worry," Connie said.

Sonny focused her gaze on the blonde-haired baby resting in her arms. She placed a soft kiss on the top of her daughter's head and ran the back of her hand over her thin, soft hair.

"She really is perfect," Sonny smiled.

"So are you," Connie mumbled softly. Sonny didn't hear her mother, however. As Connie watched her daughter stare down at her own daughter, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

Sonny pulled her eyes away from her baby to glance up at her mother. "Do you really think I can do this, Mom?"

Connie bit her lip, looking down at Kenzie. "I honestly don't know." Sonny frowned at her mother's response. "I don't want to lie to you, Sonny. Being a mother is the toughest job in the entire world. Being a single parent is even harder. But you have it harder than anyone else: you're a single, teenage mother. That's not going to be easy, darling. You just have to persevere and remember, no matter how difficult things get, she's just an innocent little baby - your baby."

Sonny nodded and held Kenzie's hand in her own. She placed a soft kiss on her nose and held her close but not too tight.

"Sonny, you need to see a psychologist."

Sonny shook her head. "No. No, I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were crazy. I think you're experiencing postpartum depression." Sonny had a hesitant look on her face. She didn't know what to say. "You want Kenzie to be safe, don't you?" Sonny nodded sadly. "Then you need to do this."

"I'm so mad at myself. How is it that I'm her mother, the one who is supposed to protect her, but I'm the one she needs to be protected from?"

"Postpartum depression is very common, honey. You're not alone and this isn't your fault."

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty," Sonny muttered. She rubbed Kenzie's back softly as her eyes drifted to a shut. "I'm sorry, baby girl," Sonny told Kenzie. Even when Sonny was sure Kenzie was asleep, she did not place her in her crib and attempt to sleep herself. Instead, she just held Kenzie and admired the beauty of the tiny baby that was hers.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Please review! :D**


	18. Adult

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! I'm so excited—I have 95 reviews, and I'm getting about 5 reviews per chapter, so looks like I'll hit 100 with this one!! I love you guys!**

Shattered Glass 18

After watching Kenzie sleep for almost fifteen minutes, Sonny turned on the baby monitor and walked out of her bedroom, looking for her mom.

She instantly found her sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her computer screen.

"Hey," Sonny said softly, sitting down next to her mother.

"Hi," Connie replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Stressed," Sonny answered. "I talked to Lucy today."

"Oh, you did? How is she? Is she going to come over?"

Sonny twisted her face in an interesting manor. She placed her face in her hands before running them through her long brown hair. "My secret is out, mom."

Connie was silent for a moment before responding, "Well, you knew the day would come when the world found out that you have a daughter."

Sonny nodded. She leaned back in her chair, placing her hands on either side of her forehead.

"Mom, they know more than that." Sonny looked her mom in the eyes, hoping she would understand without Sonny having to speak the words. Connie merely stared back, confused. "They know she's Chad's, Mom! This is horrible! We're never going to be able to leave our house!"

"Honey, maybe you just shouldn't hide anymore. Maybe this all needs to be put out in the open. Once people have answers they will give you some space. But right now, they just want information and they won't stop until they get it."

Sonny groaned. "I hate being a celebrity."

Connie placed a warm hand on her daughter's back, slowly moving it in circles.

"I know, honey. We discussed this before you moved to Hollywood, but you decided to make the sacrifice."

"Yeah, well, when I made the decision, I wasn't planning on getting pregnant. _Especially_ not with Chad Dylan Cooper's baby."

Sonny began to hit her head repeatedly against the kitchen table. "Kill me now," she groaned. "I hate the press."

"Sonny, stop it," her mom told her, catching her forehead before it collided with the table again. "You lose ten brain cells every time you do that."

"No," Sonny argued, "you lose ten every time you do this." She whacked herself in the head with her hand. "I'm probably losing like fifty every time I hit it against the table. It's a lot harder than my hand."

"Ok, well, just stop doing it, honey. God knows you need those brain cells," Connie teased.

Sonny gave her mom a playful glare before remembering the problem at hand.

"Mom, seriously, what am I going to do?"

"I honestly don't know, Sonny. Though I do think you need to be an adult here and figure out what to do on your own. After all, this is _your_ life and _your_ daughter's life that is being intruded upon."

"Why do I have to be the adult? I'm technically still a child. I'm only seventeen, Mom."

"Sonny, for all intents and purposes, you became an adult as soon as you got pregnant, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but you need to be responsible and find your own solution. Besides, I can't help you because, frankly, I don't know what to do."

A tear fell from Sonny's eye. "Then what makes you think I do?"

"I don't know, Sonny. I just don't know. I'm not well-trained in this area. When you were born, I didn't plan on you becoming a big celebrity and then getting pregnant at seventeen, only to hide away and have to face the press months later!"

"Neither did I, Mom! People don't _plan_ on this kind of thing happening!" Sonny yelled, becoming increasingly angry. "And I understand that I messed up and got pregnant but that doesn't mean that you're not my mom anymore. You still can help me when I've got a problem."

"Yes, Sonny, I am still your mom, but sometimes you have to figure things out on your own! _You_ decided to have sex and, consequently, you got pregnant. _You_ decided to move back to Wisconsin to keep your pregnancy a secret, so now _you_ have to decide how you're going to handle this situation. I've helped you a lot more than many parents in this situation would. I didn't kick you out of the house, I let you come back here, and I'm helping you with Kenzie as much as I think necessary. But I can only help you so much, Sonny! At some point you have to learn to deal with the responsibility of being an adult, and that time has come."

As Connie finished her speech, a cry came from Sonny's bedroom.

Sonny glared at her mom. "Great, you woke her." Sonny sauntered into her room, closing the door as she got inside. She reached into Kenzie's crib and lifted her out.

"Sorry about the yelling," Sonny told her daughter quietly. She gently bounced Kenzie up and down, holding the back of her head protectively. Kenzie's cries quieted and Sonny repositioned her daughter so that Kenzie was looking up at Sonny.

As Kenzie stared at her mother, Sonny couldn't help but take in her features. She had her mother's deep brown eyes, but she had Chad's blonde hair – Kenzie's was platinum blonde, though, but Sonny figured over the years it would darken – and the shape of her face looked a lot more like Chad's than Sonny's.

"You're so beautiful," Sonny said softly. "You look so much like your daddy." That fact was extremely painful for Sonny to admit, but it was true. "God, Kenz, what are we gonna do? Everyone wants information about you." Kenzie merely gazed into the eyes that were the same as her own.

Sonny gave a small half-smile. "I know you don't understand what's going on and I know you won't remember any of this, but I'm sorry, Kenz. I'm sorry for being such a terrible mother so far. I really do love you, though, and I'm going to try my best to do one hundred times better of a job than before." Sonny placed a gentle kiss on Kenzie's soft blonde hair. "I love you, baby."

**A/N: Awww. Hope you liked this chapter! There are like…5 chapters left. Plus the epilogue. Oh my god, I can't wait for y'all to read it! Especially chapter 22. ;)**


	19. The Man Who Mistook His Wife For A Hat

**A/N: You guys are absolutely amazing. I got 9 reviews for the last chapter! I think that's the most I've gotten for a chapter yet [other than the 1****st**** chapter which was when it was a oneshot, and more people review oneshots :P]. Thanks so much. For being so amazing and reviewing, I'm updating again!**

**I'm so excited for you to read this story which is why I'm updating so quickly :D haha. Remember – the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. ;) I have the rest written so I just wait til I get a certain number of reviews [coughfivecough] and then update. ;) SO PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING! :)**

Shattered Glass 19

Two days later, Sonny had managed to not leave the house yet. However, her mother had scheduled her an appointment with a psychiatrist for that day.

Connie volunteered to stay home and watch Kenzie so that Sonny could go without having her daughter bombarded by paparazzi.

Sonny bit her lip as she backed out of the driveway and began driving down the road. The center of town was only blocks away, and she knew she would soon be recognized by one of the many slimeballs hiding out in her town, waiting to get the scoop.

On the contrary, she was surprised to find that nobody had followed her to the hospital where her appointment was. Maybe they didn't recognize her.

As she got out of the car, Sonny pulled her hat further down to hide her face. She quickly scurried to the entrance and made her way to the front desk.

After finding out that she needed to check in on the third floor in the psych department, Sonny walked toward the elevator.

She stood silently in the empty lift, staring at the elevator wall. She was _not_ looking forward to being psycho-analyzed.

Soon the elevator dinged and Sonny stepped off onto the third floor.

Walking into the department, she said to the woman at the desk, "Allison Munroe."

Sonny took a seat after she was all checked in, waiting nervously for them to call her name.

The only time she had been more nervous to be in a hospital than she was currently was when she was pregnant — especially when Kenzie was born.

It seemed like only seconds later before her name was called our and she followed the nurse through the doorway.

The room she was led into was not quite like what she was expecting. There was no couch, just two comfy-looking armchairs. It seemed almost as if she weren't in a hospital anymore, just someone's office. It was kind of cozy-looking.

"Go ahead and sit down right there," the nurse said, pointing to the armchair on the right. "Your doctor will be in here in a couple of minutes."

Sonny hesitantly sat down in the chair as the nurse walked out, closing the door behind her.

Sonny glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings. There was an entire wall that was nothing but large, clean windows. Two of the three other walls were completely covered in bookcases. The last, the one with the door, had several gorgeous paintings.

Sonny stood from her chair, walking toward one of the walls with the bookshelf. She nervously touched the spine of a few books.

Sonny gave an odd look when she saw a book entitled _The Man Who Mistook His Wife For A Hat: And Other Clinical Tales_. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to move the books from the shelf, but the title of the book was far too intriguing.

Slowly she pulled the book from the case, making sure to be delicate with the older books surrounding it.

Sonny leaned against the bookshelf as she read the back of the book. She jumped when she heard the door open. She quickly stood up straight and out the book back in its spot.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mason," the woman who walked through the door introduced. "Don't feel guilty about picking up that book. They're there for a reason."

Sonny watched as Dr. Mason came the rest of the way into the room, closing the door.

"Please take a seat," she offered to Sonny as she took her own.

Sonny nodded and sat down, smiling nervously at the doctor.

"So, Sonny," she doctor started, obviously knowing Sonny's celebrity status, "why don't we start by talking about why you're here?"

Sonny played with her hands and looked away from Dr. Mason.

"I won't judge you, I promise. I'm just here to help."

Sonny took a shaky breath. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "My mom thinks I have...postpartum depression."

"What about you? Do you think you have it?" Dr. Mason asked gently.

"I...I guess. I don't really know. I don't know what is wrong with me," Sonny replied with a frown. Tears silently rolled down her face.

"How old is your baby?"

"She's five weeks," Sonny replied. She smiled slightly but it quickly turned back into a frown. "I feel like such a failure as a mother."

"Why do you feel that way?" the doctor asked. Even the simplest questions were so difficult for Sonny to answer.

She pulled her feet up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs, holding herself in comfort and protection.

"Sometimes I think she'd be better off if she weren't even alive, that she'd be happier. I feel like a coward. I was too selfish to give her up, and now she has to grow up as the child of a teenage mother. I'm ruining her life already, just by keeping her, and I can't help but think about how easy it would be to just set her free."

"Sonny, as long as you are providing for your daughter and giving her all the love you have, you are not failing. Age is but a number. You may only be seventeen, but you can still be a great mother for her. The most important thing in raising a child is love, and it is clear to me that you have plenty of love for your daughter."

Sonny nodded, burying her face in her knees. "I do love her. Of course I love her. She's my daughter - my baby."

"Then, Sonny, I want you to be selfish for a moment. Close your eyes and think about how you would feel if one day she was just gone."

"No," Sonny whispered, shaking her head. Her face was drenched in tears and her voice was low. "No, no!" The idea was too real for Sonny. She was transported into the non-real, where Kenzie was gone. "Kenzie!" she cried out loudly.

Sonny continued to shake her head and mumble, "No, no!"

"That doesn't have to be the reality, Sonny. You can keep that from happening."

Sonny sobbed as she spoke. "But isn't her happiness more important than mine? Isn't that what being a parent is about: sacrificing your own happiness for the happiness of your child?"

"There are lines that need to be drawn. What you are thinking of crosses the line entirely. The line is so far gone that it's not even in sight." Dr. Mason reached out and touched Sonny's arm comfortingly. "Your daughter is at an age when all she needs to be happy is to feel your love everyday. And when she gets to the point where she wants more than that, it will be something she doesn't _need_, and she will eventually come to appreciate what she does have - an extremely loving mother. She doesn't need material things or a mother who is old enough to drink. She only needs what she has, and that is you."

"I just can't help but think that I'm not enough," Sonny replied solemnly.

"You are enough, Sonny, because you are her mother. You are the one who is providing her with love. That's all that matters, Sonny. It may seem like a lie, but the Beatles were right. _All you need is love_. All _she_ needs is _your_ love, and she's got that."

Sonny nodded sadly. She wanted to believe Dr. Mason but it was tough.

"Sonny, it looks like our session is over, but I'm going to prescribe you some anti-depressants. You can schedule your next appointment on the way out. I'd like to see you again next week."

Sonny nodded and took the prescription paper, folding it and putting it in her pocket. Dr. Mason stood and left the room as Sonny still sat and softly muttered, "Thanks."

**A/n: Hope you guys like it. :D Remember, reviews=quick update. ;)**


	20. Exposed

**A/N: Language advisory. Chad's in this one. ;)**

Shattered Glass 20

Sonny scooped her one and a half month-old daughter from her crib, carrying her close to her body. It was time for Kenzie's first check-up since leaving the hospital.

Sonny went out to the garage and opened the back car door, buckling her daughter into her car seat.

Kenzie slept quietly as Sonny drove to the doctor. She kept glancing back in the rearview mirror at her daughter, checking to see that she was alright, which she was.

Once they were about five minutes from the doctor, Sonny looked back in her mirror once again, but was annoyed to see that—though her daughter was still just fine—the car behind her seemed to be following her.

Sony decided to take a little detour and go down some of the side streets, and sure enough, the car followed in tow.

When Sonny finally arrived at the doctor, she climbed out of the car and began to pull Kenzie's car seat out. Kenzie began to stir as the car seat moved.

"Hey, baby," Sonny cooed to her daughter, kissing her on the cheek. Kenzie couldn't turn her head on her own yet, but her eyes wandered off to look at the things all around her.

"Sonny Munroe!" she heard from behind her. Not thinking, Sonny turned around and saw the driver of the car that had been following her with a large, professional camera.

Sonny turned quickly and tried to shield Kenzie from the camera.

"Sonny, is that your daughter?"

The paparazzo jogged lightly to catch up to Sonny who was walking as fast as she possible could with a thirty pound carrier in her hand. Sonny wasn't quick enough to get away from the determined photographer and as she struggled to hold the carrier, she momentarily stopped covering Kenzie's face.

"Aw, look at that! Little Kenzie Cooper! She's got hair just like her daddy, doesn't she?"

"It's Munroe," Sonny growled. There were few things she would actually say to paparazzi, but it drove her insane to hear him call her daughter by Chad's last name.

Sonny finally made it to the door, stepping inside. The paparazzi, knowing he couldn't venture inside without being removed from the premises, stopped and sat down. She would be back. She had to come out eventually.

-.-.-

Chad walked out of the studio, making his way to his fancy new convertible—his third one that year. He always needed the newest, best one.

The second he stepped out the doors, the paparazzi were swarming around him.

"Chad!" they called. "Tell us about your daughter! Why did Sonny move back to Wisconsin? Did you know she was pregnant?"

Chad ignored everyone. He just wanted to get home. He wanted to get away from the craziness of the press. He wanted to get away from the questions.

They made him feel like a total bastard.

Every time someone asked him about Sonny or...his daughter—God, how weird that sounded—he knew that he made a mistake when he let Sonny go.

Never before had he sincerely felt remorseful about the situation. It was all an act before—after all, he was America's Hottest Teen Actor—but Sonny could see right through him. She always could tell when he was putting on an act. She was the only one who ever could.

But it wasn't an act anymore, and he knew if he could see Sonny again, she would realize that. He honestly did care now, and he wanted to be apart of his daughter's life.

Kenzie—she had named her Kenzie. No doubt after Chad. Normally that would be a boost to his ego, but in that case, it merely felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

When he heard the name, that's when he knew he loved his daughter, even if he'd never met her. That's when he realized that she was a part of him, and how powerful that connection truly was.

Chad started his car, attempting to back up without running anyone over, which was incredibly difficult considering the number of people surrounding his car.

"Chad, did you abandon Sonny or was it the other way around?" one paparazzo called out.

"Did you rape Sonny?" another asked.

Chad could feel his blood boiling. "Get the fuck away from my car right now before you all become road kill!" he screamed. He needed to get out before he truly did kill someone. He revved his engine and the people around him scattered in fear.

Clenching the steering wheel in rage, Chad sped out of the parking lot, making his way home.

-.-.-

Sonny came out of the doctor's office, baby carrier in one hand, Kenzie—covered in a blanket—in her other arm. She didn't want her baby to be exposed to the world, though she was fairly certain the photographer from earlier had gotten a good snapshot of her.

When Sonny saw how many paparazzi were outside the doctor by the time she was done, she was incredibly thankful for having covered Kenzie's face.

She knew that people had been hanging out in Middleton, waiting for her to come out with Kenzie to snap a picture, but she didn't know how many. There were probably about fifteen paparazzi, which, considering the size of the town, was immense.

"Sonny!" the paparazzi yelled to her, though she was only about four feet away. "Why did you move back to Wisconsin? Did Chad know you were pregnant when you left Hollywood?"

"Did Chad rape you, Sonny?" another asked.

"No, he didn't fucking rape me!" Sonny yelled, beginning to cry. "I loved him!"

The noise of all the screaming caused Kenzie to start crying and Sonny was forced to start comforting her in a way which made the blanket fall away from her face. Everyone started snapping pictures with rapid-fire.

Sonny quickly covered her daughter up again. More tears rolled down Sonny's face as she realized that her daughter was crying because of the paparazzi and the paparazzi were there because she was famous. It was her fault, Sonny realized.

Sonny quickly got to her car and placed her daughter in the car seat in the back. She wiped away her tears and then began to drive home, silently praying they would not follow her.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!! :D **


	21. Best Friend

**A/N: This isn't a very interesting chapter, but I needed to bring Lucy back somehow. She IS Sonny's best friend. Also, I'm glad to post this because next chapter is my favorite! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I got THIRTEEN reviews for the last chapter! Whoa! Thanks!**

Shattered Glass 21

"Lucy!" Sonny cried as she wrapped her arms around her best friend whom she hadn't seen in months. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too!" Lucy replied. "Now where is this adorable little baby of yours?"

"She's upstairs. Come on!" Sonny excitedly grabbed Lucy's wrist and practically dragged her upstairs. As she entered the bedroom, she stood over seven week-old Kenzie's crib, watching her sleep, Lucy standing right beside her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sonny whispered.

Lucy nodded. "She looks like you," she told her best friend.

"Really?" Sonny replied softly. "I think she looks more like him."

"Well...she's got his hair," Lucy agreed, "but look at that nose. That's so your nose!"

Sonny nodded, her eyes watering. "She's got my eyes, too," she informed her friend. "Deep, brown eyes."

It was silent for a moment as the two of them stared at Kenzie.

"I still can't believe you have a baby," Lucy admitted.

"Neither can I," Sonny agreed. "Quite a sticky situation I got myself into, isn't it?"

Lucy nodded. "But as horrible as everything you've gone through has been, at least in the product of it all, you got her."

Sonny nodded as she softly took Kenzie's hand in her own. It was so soft.

"I don't feel like I'm good enough." Sonny had yet to tell Lucy about her depression but she was trying to ease into the news.

"Sonny, I saw the way your eyes lit up when you walked into this room and looked at her. You love her, and that's all that matters."

"That's what everyone keeps saying!" Sonny shouted, waking Kenzie. Sonny went to pick her daughter up from the crib to calm her, but Lucy volunteered to do it for her.

"Look, I just made her cry!" Tears streamed down Sonny's face, even as Kenzie began to calm down. "Yesterday I took her to the doctor and we were stalked by a paparazzo. And by the time we came out, there were fifteen more! They got pictures of her. I don't want my baby subjected to the media but I can't help it. I can barely hide myself, let alone her!"

"Sonny, it's going to be alright," Lucy soothed. "Anytime you need me, I'll be here for you, okay?"

Sonny nodded but she knew that wasn't true. As much as Lucy truly wanted to help, she had a life and school and other friends.

Lucy handed Kenzie to her mother who held her tightly with one arm, giving Lucy a hug with the other.

"Thank you, Luce." Sonny smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sonny; you're my best friend. It's just like that song: Just call my name, and I'll be there."

**A/N: Okay, don't forget to review! I'll update again tonight if I get enough!**


	22. What It Feels Like To Really Cry

**A/N: This is the beginning of the end. :( Y'all might wanna grab some tissues for this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! **

**EDIT: ITALICS FAIL! I hate how when you make changes to a document in document manager it effs up the italics. =\. So I'm replacing the content with the correctly italicized document. :) So sorry if you got your hopes up thinking I updated AGAIN. Haha. [Because I think you get another email if your have me on alert when I replace the content in a chapter.]**

Shattered Glass 22

A shrill cry filled the house. Connie lay in bed for several minutes waiting for it to die down, but it didn't. She was confused. Sonny had been very good lately about waking up for Kenzie when she was crying.

Crawling out from under the covers, Connie walked into Sonny's bedroom where Kenzie's crib was. She picked up her granddaughter and began to soothe her. She was about to wake her daughter up to make her attend to her child, but Connie decided she'd let Sonny sleep that one time.

As Connie cleaned up Kenzie and put a fresh, new diaper on her, she thought about how she was surprised Sonny hadn't stirred at all. Normally she was a light sleeper, she just didn't move and tried to pretend to be asleep once she was woken up.

Connie was sure Sonny wasn't awake, though.

Placing Kenzie in her crib, Connie began to walk out the bedroom, but she noticed something that shocked her.

Lying on the floor next to Sonny's bed was an empty bottle of wine. Connie ran up to her daughter's bed and noticed the bottle of her anti-depressants, completely empty, on the nightstand.

Connie's heart beat faster than she thought possible as she grabbed the phone and dialed 911 while searching for Sonny's pulse. Tears rolled down her face and she was on the verge of completely sobbing when the operator picked up and Connie found a very faint pulse in Sonny's neck.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My daughter!" she cried. "I need an ambulance ASAP!"

"What happened to your daughter, ma'am?"

Connie choked on her own tears as she tried to answer that question. "I think—no, actually, I don't think—she tried to kill herself. She's got a _very_ faint pulse."

"Alright, ma'am, we've tracked your call and an ambulance is on its way. I can stay on with you until the paramedics get there, if you want."

Connie thought about it but then realized she'd need to go in the ambulance with her daughter and someone needed to watch Kenzie.

"No, I have to call someone else," she replied weakly. She hung up the phone and dialed Lucy's cell phone number, her fingers shaking.

"Hello?" Lucy answered groggily—it was 2:37 in the morning.

"Lucy, it's Connie Munroe," she replied, her voice clearly about to break.

"Mrs. Munroe?" Lucy asked, suddenly alert. She knew something had to be wrong. "Is everything alright?" Lucy expected a negative answer, but she prayed it would be something else.

"Sonny tried to commit suicide," Connie answered, bursting into tears. "The paramedics are on their way. I don't know if she'll make it." Connie had never been in so much pain in her life. "Lucy, I need you to come over and watch Kenzie while I go with Sonny."

Lucy quickly agreed and the two hung up the phone.

Just minutes later, the paramedics arrived, Lucy appearing shortly thereafter.

"What did she intake?" the paramedics asked.

"I, uh...she was on anti-depressants for postpartum depression. She took an overdose of those with a whole bottle of wine."

Sonny's limp body was carried on a stretched into the ambulance and Connie climbed in after her.

Lucy sat on Sonny's bed, crying her eyes out as she looked around the bedroom. A piece of paper on the nightstand caught her eye.

_To everyone I love:_always_ love you. I've been too selfish when it came to you. I know you're too young to understand or even remember anything that's going on, but that's how it should be._

_I'm really sorry for the pain I'm about to cause you all but I feel like there is honestly no other option. I love you all so much, but it seems like doing this will be for the better._

_As I fade out of life, I will be thinking of my daughter: Kenzie Kalea Munroe, no matter what, I will_

_I want you to be happy in life, and I think having me as your mother would hold you back. I don't want you to be subjected to the press and paparazzi every time you step out of the house. I want you to lead a normal life, away from fame._

_I only thought of myself when I decided to keep you. I only thought of how much I love you. I convinced myself that I had thought about how difficult it would be to be a single teenage parent, but I hadn't really. I was too scared to give you away because of how much I thought it would hurt me if I did, not thinking about how it would hurt you if I kept you. It would be best if you could forget me completely, but if there was one thing you had to remember about me, remember this: I love you with all my heart._

_To my mom: you have been such an amazing person and mother to me from the beginning. Thank you for letting me chase my dreams, no matter how crazy they may have seemed. Even though they didn't turn out quite the way I planned, I'm still so thankful for having a supportive mother. You were supportive throughout my pregnancy as well, which is incredibly lucky. I know I could have been so much worse off. I know I didn't say it at all during those several months, but you were my pillar of strength that kept me going. Your love got me through each day in hell. Thank you so much, Mom. I love you._

_Lucy: my best friend, my sister. I know we haven't seen each other as often as we used to, but I love you as much now as I did all those years ago. Do you remember when we met? Second grade: I was acting out a skit on the playground and you—the new girl—came up to me and told me it was lame. I told you one day I'd be on TV and you'd bite your tongue. Guess I was right, wasn't I? I'm gonna miss you, but know that if you "just call my name and I'll be there" in your heart, with you always. I love you, Luce._

_Lastly—and I'm surprising myself by even including this, but I figure in my final moments I might as well be completely honest—Chad Dylan Cooper: You are an arrogant bastard, but even through this all, I somehow find that I still love you. I have denied it fervently for the last several months, but I've always known in my heart that it's true. I don't know how and I don't know why, but somehow, no matter how much I hate you, I still love you. Love is twisted, isn't it?_

_Once again, I'm really sorry to everyone I'll hurt by doing this. Just remember that I love you all and it's not your fault._

_Forever and always in your heart,  
Allison "Sonny" Marie Munroe_

Lucy was sobbing by the time she finished the letter. All she could do was sit and pray that the paramedics had arrived in time. She glanced over at Kenzie who slept peacefully and wished she could do the same.

Lucy lay on the bed, clutching Sonny's letter, for what seemed like hours. She spent the whole time staring at the ceiling. She was pulled from her daze by her cell phone ringing. It was Connie.

Lucy answered, noticing her daze had actually only lasted about ten minutes, afraid of what would come from the other end.

It didn't take much to send her into hysterical sobs once more.

"Hello?" she answered shakily.

"Lucy," she heard on the other end. The voice cracked and promptly began to cry so loudly and brokenheartedly that Lucy knew exactly what it meant.

Sonny Munroe had successfully committed suicide.

**A/N: :( Did you cry? I cried writing it. Now, I expect lots of reviews for this chapter since it was so shocking. ;) Well, I HOPE it was shocking. **


	23. She Looks Like

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My computer HATED me yesterday. Seriously. It HATED me. And then today...well, I was extremely distracted :P Haha. Anyway, here is the LAST CHAPTER of Shattered Glass. The EPILOGUE will be up ASAP though. **

**Oh, I'd also like to say: OH MY FREAKING GOD IN THE HIGH HEAVENS! I got...I think 17 reviews for the last chapter...? Wow. Whoa. Eep. Holy crap. Zoinks. I love you guys! I hope you love this chapter! :D**

Shattered Glass 23

**Sonny Not So Sunny: Troubled Teen Star Commits Suicide  
**  
Within twenty-four hours, the news had already caught wind of Sonny's suicide. It was a headline on every newspaper in the country, talked about on every entertainment or news channel on television.

Chad stared at the TV in complete shock. He had come into work that morning and everyone around him asked if he'd seen the news. He hadn't, so as soon as he got into his dressing room, he flipped the TV on.

He didn't even have to change the channel to realize what everyone was talking about.

Sonny Munroe, once so bright and cheerful—a generally _sunny_ person—had killed herself that night.

Hearing the news, Chad's heart broke. It took him til only a few days earlier, but he realized that he had truly loved Sonny, just like he realized that he truly loved his daughter.

He had hoped that soon he could go to Wisconsin and prove to her that he wanted to be apart of their family, but now it was too late.

His eyes grew wide as he thought about his daughter. What was going to happen to her?

Not even bothering to turn off the TV, Chad grabbed his keys and sprinted back to his car. He sped off toward the airport. He needed to go to Wisconsin.

By some miracle, there was a flight leaving for Wisconsin in less than thirty minutes, which he quickly booked a flight on—not even caring that coach was all that was available—and soon he was flying off to Wisconsin.

Chad tried to sleep on the way there but he couldn't get his brain to shut off. He couldn't help but wonder why Sonny had killed herself. Had it been because of him? She had changed so much after she got pregnant—that much he could tell just by the one time he had visited her—and he bad a feeling that it was more than just her hormones.

After what felt like a ten hour flight, they finally arrived in Wisconsin and Chad, not having any bags, got off the plane as fast as possible, quickly running out and hailing a taxi.

It was a twenty minute drive from the airport in Madison, Wisconsin, to Sonny's house in Middleton.

Sonny's house...Chad wondered for a few moments—could you even call it that anymore? The house once occupied by Sonny. Does that make it Sonny's house if she's not still there?

Chad held back tears as he thought about Sonny. Soon enough, he had arrived at...the house.

Nervously, Chad went up and rang the doorbell.

It took almost five minutes, but he could hear the shuffling of feet inside so he wasn't leaving.

Finally, a disheveled woman opened the door—whom Chad couldn't only assume to be Sonny's mom, as they bore a striking resemblance. What he really noticed, however, was the baby she was carrying. His daughter.

All was silent for a bit before Chad spoke.

"I saw on the news this morning about Sonny. I didn't even tell anyone—I just went straight to the airport and came here."

Connie wasn't quite sure what to say. She had read Sonny's letter so she knew how her daughter had felt about Chad, but she was still incredibly weary of him, considering the past he had with Sonny.

"Mrs. Munroe," Chad said softly when she didn't respond, "I know I was an absolute ass to Sonny and a crappy 'father' to," he motioned at the baby, "Kenzie, but lately everything seems to be in perspective. I realized that I loved—no, I love your daughter, Mrs. Munroe. Unfortunately I realized it too late." Chad looked down at his feet and began mumbling, "If only I had known. It's my fault." He then looked up at the grandmother of his daughter. "I also realized that I love her, too. I love my daughter more than I thought possible, considering this is the first time I've laid eyes on her."

"Chad, I have to show you something," Connie told him, leading him inside. She handed him the letter which by now was stained with numerous sets of tears.

Chad promptly began reading, crying as he did so. As he finished, he spoke softly. "Even reading that—knowing she doesn't want any of us to blame ourselves—I can't help it. I still feel like it was my fault."

"Nobody can take responsibility for this except for Sonny, Chad."

Chad was surprised at how calm and kind Sonny's mom was being toward him considering everything he had done to Sonny.

Chad wiped away a tear as he set his gaze on Kenzie. Connie noticed.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Chad nodded, taking his daughter in his arms for the first time. Tears—both happy about his daughter and sad about Sonny—rolled down his face.

"She's so beautiful," Chad said softly. "She looks just like Sonny."

Connie smiled holding back tears at the memory of her daughter. Her voice broke as she informed Chad, "She always said Kenzie looks like you."

Chad bit his lip to keep from crying, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"I want to be a part of her life," Chad told Connie, running his fingers along Kenzie's soft blonde hair.

Connie smiled as she gently touched Kenzie's cheek with her fingers. "I think that'd be a great idea."

"Thank you," Chad responded, finally breaking down into full-on tears.

"It's what Sonny would have wanted."

**A/N: Okay...I hope you think that was not out of the blue. I tried to foreshadow Chad wanting to be in Kenzie's life. I also talked about [awhile back, when Kenzie was born] that Sonny wasn't quite sure she did the right thing when she shut Chad out of Kenzie's life when he tried to come back. So that's why Connie believes that Sonny would have wanted Chad to be apart of his daughter's life now.**

**Oh, also...about me killing off Sonny...yeah, I know, I'm mean. ;) haha. And I know a lot of you are mad at her, but remember, she was clinically depressed. She had PPD, on top of crazy, angsty teenage girl hormones. So yeah. :|**

**Lastly...twitter...who loves it? I DO! Follow me, yo. Callie06 is my regular twitter. And if you're really bored [or if you think 'oh heyyy that's KINDA like fanfiction...through twitter!'] you can follow MITCHIE TORRES [yes, from Camp Rock haha. it's run by me] at ThisIsMeMitchie. And check who I'm following to see all the other great character twitters. :D Anywayyy. :D**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: I fail at ASAP, huh? lol. Sorry. Anyway...and I now present, the epilogue. :D It's sad that this is over. :(**

Shattered Glass Epilogue  
Chad's POV

It has been ten years to the day since Sonny's death. I stayed in Wisconsin for almost a month after, getting to know my daughter.

I almost got fired from Mackenzie Falls, but they knew that they wouldn't have a show without Mackenzie. If I had gotten fired, though, it wouldn't have been the end of the world. I had a new focus in life, and that was Kenzie.

She's ten years old now, and I insist that she looks just like Sonny, but with blonde hair. She's the most beautiful little girl I've ever encountered—and, no, I don't think I'm being biased.

She's got her mother's bubbly personality, too, which sometimes makes me cry at night when I think of how Sonny lost that aspect at the end of her life. Kenzie is also the sweetest, most polite girl you'll ever meet. People often wonder how she can be my daughter, and then I remind them of who her mother is.

After that month in Wisconsin, I went back to Hollywood, and soon after, Sonny's mother moved down to California too. She told me that Kenzie needed her father and not just her grandmother.

For the first year of Kenzie's life, I went and visited her at Connie's house, but then once I turned eighteen, I filed to get custody of her. Connie and I had discussed it—it wasn't anything personal. I just wanted to be able to raise my daughter.

So for the last nine years, Kenzie has lived with me and now it's her grandmother who visits as opposed to her dad. That is definitely more like how it should be.

The way it _really_ should be, though, is Sonny and I should be raising our daughter together.

I never changed Kenzie's name. It hurt me too much to consider taking away the part of her mother Kenzie still had left. When Kenzie was old enough to understand, I asked her if she wanted to be Kenzie Cooper or Kenzie Munroe and she chose Munroe. She wanted some sort of connection to Sonny, and I respected her decision fully. It would honestly have been harder for me to give Kenzie my last name than to let her keep Sonny's. No matter how long it has been, even if Sonny is not with us anymore, Kenzie will always be Sonny's daughter, and being Kenzie Munroe reminds us of that fact.

Today we are in Wisconsin, as we are every year on this day. We are at the cemetery, visiting Sonny. That is not how it should be.

I know Sonny wanted Kenzie to forget about her, but I could never let that happen because I didn't want to forget about her.

Kenzie still doesn't know how her mom died, though she asks every year. I think this might be the year she's old enough to know. She's a very mature ten year-old.

"Daddy?" Kenzie asks as we get to Sonny's grave.

"Yeah, baby?" I reply, knowing what's coming.

"How did Mommy die?" she asks, her voice quivering.

"Let's sit down," I suggest, taking a seat on the grass right next to the grave. "I'm going to tell you this time."

"Really?" Kenzie replies, clearly about to cry.

"Yeah, princess. I think it's time," I say as tears begin to roll down my face.

She sits in my lap and I tell her the story about her mom. Then I pull out Sonny's letter. I am prepared to tell Kenzie about her mom and I want her to know how much her mom loved her. I want her to hear it firsthand from Sonny, and this letter is as close as it gets.

Kenzie sobs as I tell her, and I sob with her. We were both in pieces, like shattered glass.

She looks up toward the sky. "I love you too, Mommy," Kenzie says as she finishes reading the letter.

I kiss my daughter's cheek and look up to the heavens as well. "I love you too, Sonny."

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers, ESPECIALLY those of you who reviewed. And if you've never reviewed before, maybe you can take a quick minute to review this LAST installment of the story. You don't need an account to review. ;) Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
